Origins of a Contract
by DiscordArc
Summary: Ciel, an underworld assassin wanted for his crimes and talent, had a world where everything was simply colored black and white. His life was already demented since the day of a loved parents' death. Every night he would be tormented by nightmares until one of which turned into a harsh reality. Rated T for gore.
1. LuCiel Arc: The Cruel Fate

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and it's the beginning of a new adventure! :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the first chapter of this brand new story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

**"Then, the contract is complete! From now on, your soul will be together with mine and my soul will be with yours. Until the moment our destinies end..."**

"Gah!" Ciel yelled as he'd sat on his bed. Drenched in cold sweat, he looked around the area. He shook his head as he'd let out a sigh. The moonlight illuminated through the windows as he'd stared at the stars. "Another dream… I wonder when will I stop having these dreams. I'm old already." He stared at the picture on the top of his nightstand. "Good morning. Dad. Mom," Ciel said as he'd smiled. He looked around again as he'd noticed that his weapons were missing. He frowned. "The barkeeper must've taken them," He left his bed then grabbed his clothes. "Wish me luck," he said as he'd grabbed he picture. He went downstairs and was greeted by the barkeeper.

"Had a good sleep, Ciel?" He asked as he'd cleaned the desk. Ciel nodded. The barkeeper noticed Ciel's frown then laughed. He motioned towards the door with a sign that said "Storage." Ciel nodded as he'd headed towards the storage room. A group of sinister looking criminals stared at Ciel in the distance.

**"That's the guy right?"**

**"Yeah, he's the assassin everyone's talking about."**

**"Shall we test his ability?"**

**"No, that would be a really bad idea."**

**"How can you be so sure? Our boss said he's not a threat without his weapons."**

**"That's a fair assumption."**

**"Let's go then."**

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Ciel said as he'd turned around. He smacked the goon behind him as he'd blocked a right hook from the other. He twisted the guy's arm then flung him towards the others. Two of the goons grabbed their pistols then shot at Ciel. The surroundings around Ciel blurred as he'd focus his sights on the bullets. Time slowed down as he'd jumped to the air then kicked then away. He stomped the last bullet. The goons stepped back in fear as they've seen Ciel's unwavering stare; no signs of emotion present on his face. Ciel dashed towards them as he'd slid down on the floor. He kicked upwards the goon's chin as he'd chopped the other one by the neck. The bar burst into cheers as they've noticed Ciel's victory.

"Looks like you've won again Ciel. Hope you didn't kill them, the boss will get angry at you if you did. Everyone please do refrain from doing that. All of us know that we're not mere citizens. It's not preferable if we alert the guards," the barkeeper said. Ciel shook his head as he'd turned around.

"Yeah. Since all of us are criminals," he muttered under his breath as he'd headed towards the storage once again. He opened the door as he'd instantly noticed his gunblades. He smiled as he'd grabbed the blades. He swung it around as if trying to adjust to the blades nature then placed it on his back.

"Oh and Ciel, your boss has a mission for you," the barkeeper said as he'd placed a folder on the desk. Ciel opened his mouth momentarily then closed it as if he'd tried to say something. He approached the counter as he'd grabbed the file. He opened the folder and read the report. He closed the file then placed it back on the desk. He gripped one of his gunblades with his right hand.

"Where shall I start?" He asked.

"Head to Elder, your mission will start there. Be careful as you'll be facing guards and criminals alike," the barkeeper warned. Ciel smiled at his comment.

"Bring it on then."

Ciel reached Elder as he'd noticed the guards standing in front of the gate. Ciel looked around the perimeter. He could easily get in without being noticed but he seemed to ponder if doing so will give him a higher chance of being spotted later on._ I won't take any chances, _Ciel thought as he'd whisked out his two gunblades. He rushed in between the guards then hit them where the brainstem is located. The guards, like dolls, collapsed on the ground. "Sweet dreams," Ciel softly whispered as he'd entered the town. He strolled through the empty streets. His eyes had darted around the place until he noticed a group of people walking towards an alleyway. _Bingo,_ he thought. He followed them with his weapons in place.

**"Hey, you really think this operation will work out?"**

**"Of course it should. After all, we have Wally's support for this."**

**"Funny. How the Government turns to the criminals for help. What does he want anyway?"**

**"Something about killing a few of the political members."**

_So that's why the mission seemed different from usual. A little ironic isn't it, boss? We used to assassinate these political members and now we're going to save them, _Ciel thought as he'd smiled. _Or is it because you want me to assassinate these people because you're jealous that Wally replaced us with these guys._ Ciel had followed them from the shadows until the group entered a building. He entered the building as well then rose his gunblades. "Hello. No hard feelings but you have to die now," Ciel said as his happy emotion had turned into a more serious one. He opened fire at the goons, shooting them at the head, slicing them at their throats and decapitating their limbs. He did all these with an unwavering facial expression that showed neither remorse nor joy. The goons fought back as some had even parried with Ciel. The battle lasted for a long time as Ciel had cut the bullets in half while shooting some back at them. Every time he'd run out of ammo, he'll reload his magazine by throwing it into the air. Then, he would slash around him then lock the magazines in place.

**"Ciel."**

Ciel turned around just in time to catch the katana that had almost sliced his head off. A man with a fedora stood before him. This man sliced at Ciel again as Ciel had parried the strike. He opened fire again until he ran out of bullets. The two clashed at each other. Ciel slashed with his gunblades, stabbing his left blade forward then swinging his right hand horizontally. He swung both of his blades up to the air. The man parried his strikes by slamming down his sword to the ground. _Tsk, I'm creating too much of a ruckus. Time to end this, _Ciel thought as he'd crossed his arms. He slid in between the man's legs then slashed his nape. The man fell to the ground, the loud clanging of the sword echoed through the building.

"What's going on he- Dear Lady El!" A guard screamed out.

"That's my cue," Ciel said as he'd placed his gunblades back to their sheaths. He ran to the top floor of the building.

"Stop, whoever and wherever you are!" A guard yelled. _Not gonna happen today Bob, _Ciel said as he'd left through the other side of the building through the window. He landed on the ground then looked to his right. A group of soldiers were coming towards him with their crossbows out.

"Halt!" The soldier yelled. Ciel smiled as he'd bolted for the exit. The two guards were back to their feet again.

"I don't have time for this," Ciel said as he'd threw his ammunitions to the air in front of him. He grabbed his two gunblades then removed the magazines. He jumped then performed a flip, locking the ammunitions in place along the way. He flicked his gunblades then fired at their heads. "It was fun while it lasted," he said as he'd threw a flash bang on the floor. He bolted for the woods as the bomb had exploded.

Ciel strolled through the open plains peacefully after he made sure that no one was chasing after him. He stared at the flowing river as he'd felt at ease. "This evening is nice too," Ciel said as he'd smiled at the night sky. The gentle breeze blew through the grass as the moonlight had illuminated the area. Ciel saw a deer sleeping with its family. It made him smile even more. "That's cute," Ciel remarked as he'd tried to stop himself from squealing. Suddenly a magical wave shook the place, knocking Ciel to the ground.

**"Help…"**

Out of instinct, Ciel grabbed his gunblades and stood up. _It's that voice,_ he thought. He looked around and noticed a girl with white hair lying on the ground. Ciel sheathed his gunblades as he'd ran towards the girl. "She's terribly hurt," he thought out loud as he'd placed the girl on his arms. The girl had a miniature crown on the top of her head with two devil horns colored black and blue. She had a blue tail sticking out of her dress which also had the same color scheme. A huge white ribbon with a golden center was placed in the center of her shoulders. _Devil horns and tail aside, she's super cute!_ Ciel thought as he'd stared at her lips. For some reason, her lips were tempting and cherry colored. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Ciel stop, it's just a little kid, _Ciel thought again as he'd shook his head.

**"Urgh…"**

The girl tried to move but felt pain. _She looks so helpless. Is anyone chaperoning this kid…?_ Ciel thought as he'd looked around. _No one… I… I'll take care of her. I won't leave her here just like how those…_ Ciel bit his tongue. He carried the girl by his arms like a princess then ran towards the bar.

**Lu POV**

"Come on, I can do this. I'm not known as Luciela R. Sourcream for nothing! I'm the strongest of all demons in the Realm. I can't just let myself be sealed away like this. I need to take back everything I own. I'll take back, everything!" Lu yelled as she'd broke the chains around her. She manifested her gauntlets then slashed right in front of her. A rift between space and time was generated as she'd ripped the rift even wider.

"Demons, stop Luciela from escaping!" A demon yelled out as it noticed her trying to escape.

"I won't let you!" Lu yelled as she'd entered the rift. Lu yelled in pain as the rift around her started to compress. Most of her Mana was drained out of her as her appearance had changed to a little kid's. Her memories drifted away from her as the rift had inflicted heavy wounds. The rift plopped her out to an open plain where she lost consciousness.

_What's… going on? Where… am I? I... can't move. My body… is in pain._ Lu thought. She sensed a person coming towards her way. Out of wishful thinking, she asked for help to that person by using her mind. She knew it wouldn't work but for some reason, she heard rushing footsteps. She lost consciousness again.

Lu woke up covered in a blanket with a man standing by the doorway. She'd looked down at her body and noticed she was only wearing the white dress underneath her layers of clothes. Lu looked around until she'd finally noticed the man.

The man stood in the doorway with a tray. On top of the tray, Lu can see the presence of food. Her stomach grumbled as she'd stared at him even more. For some reason, a bead of sweat poured down the side of his face as he'd opened his mouth. "Oh… uh, hello. Good morning, err… what's your name?" Ciel asked. Lu stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh uhhh… Gee… I should've said my name first huh?" The man said as blood had risen to his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head with his open hand. "My name is Ciel. You are?" Ciel asked.

"Lu… my name is Lu," Lu said.

"So, Lu… Do you want to share stories with me? For instance, why were you lying down on the grass unconsciously?" Ciel asked with concern smeared all over his face. Lu was silent as tears had ran down her face. "Lu? What's wrong?" Ciel asked out cautiously.

"I… I… I..." Lu stopped as she'd stared at Ciel in fear. "Can't... Who... am... I?" Lu asked as she'd tilted her head.


	2. LuCiel Arc: Innocence and Brutality

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! First off, I would like to thank NekoAnkou, NyanCatRainbows and XceLsisDeo for following and placing this story to their favorites, you guys rock :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy chapter 2~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV<strong>

As Lu had begun to cry, Ciel placed down the tray by the nightstand next to Lu's bed. _I need to do something! Uhh… I can probably pet her- wait no, that's just my inner desires telling me to pet her. Damn, what should I do? Should I get some sweets? Hug her? Kiss he- no no no that's stupid. Damn, she's too cute I can't even think straight! _ Ciel yelled out in his mind. Lu continued crying as she'd stared at Ciel in agony. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek as he'd felt his composure breaking apart.

"I can't remember! I can't remember," Lu yelled out in pain. Ciel took a few deep breaths. _How about this, let's assess the situation like a mission instead. A person is crying because she lost her Intel. All I have to do is retrieve it back to her from the ones who took it. On my current situation, she's basically a bomb waiting to detonate. I have to stabilize and if possible, stop it. Right now the best course of action will be-_ Ciel stopped as he'd wrapped his arms around Lu. "Wh-what are you-?" Lu stopped as Ciel had raised his right hand to pet Lu's head.

"It's going to be okay," Ciel said as he'd tried his best to console Lu and release the emotion of concern. He'd never really thought that a possibility like this would happen and he wasn't prepared for it; to console someone instead of putting them out of their misery, it seemed to work a little bit. Lu had stopped bawling her eyes out and sobbed instead. _She's still crying. I knew this wouldn't work but at least, it helped even for a little. Consoling someone is hard. This is not under my professions. What should I do now? Tell a funny story? Hug her even more? Or ki- First option it is. Wait, I don't even know a funny story. Ah, El Lady please help this poor soul out. _"You know, I remember a funny story. Want to listen? I'll even give you the strawberry chocolate cake on that tray so just please sto-, err I mean, while I tell the story" Ciel said on Lu's ear as he'd slowly unwrapped his arms around Lu. He placed his left hand on Lu's right hand as he'd wiped the tears off her cheek with his right hand.

"Is it hilarious?" Lu asked as she'd tried her best to stop crying. Ciel made a silent gulping sound.

"Yeah, personally I think it's hilarious," Ciel said as he'd started to become nervous.

"You don't look so sure," Lu noticed as she'd crossed her arms. _I can't be nervous. There has to be a wa- wait this is like an interrogation. Alright Ciel. Just imagine you're being interrogated by an officer about a crime scene you've caused._

"I'm very sure," Ciel said firmly as he'd stood up to grab the cake from the tray. He handed the cake over to Lu as he'd sat down to begin his story.

"It was during the time when I was a kid, around the same age as you," Ciel said with a deep announcer-like voice. He got this idea after Wally's spokesperson speech by the plaza in Elder. He found that voice absolutely annoying but he still wanted to try it out. However, instead of making Lu laugh because of the ridiculously low voice, it seemed to scare her instead. Ciel managed to gather this fact after seeing Lu's body tremble with fear. He gave off a sigh as he'd cleared his throat. "There was this politician during my mission who tried to kill me. He set up traps and everything but they all seemed to fail rather harshly," he said with a high pitched voice. Lu just titled her head in confusion. She seemed to have realized something as she'd giggled. "Uh… what?" Ciel asked in his normal voice. Lu shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing, go on," Lu said as she'd took a bite from her cake with a spoon. Lu gave out a sweet moan signifying that she loves the cake. Ciel smiled at her as she'd focused her eyes on the cake.

"The first trap was a paint trap. He set up tripwires. However, he wired them wrong so instead of the paint buckets falling on me, it fell on him," Ciel said. Lu looked at Ciel and raised an eyebrow.

"It's either he's stupid or you're making this story up," Lu said.

"O-oo-oh…uhm… hehe… eeeeeeh," Ciel stuttered as he'd nervously laughed. _Well. Busted._ "Uhmm…" Ciel muttered as he'd tapped his foot on the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"Ciel?" Lu called out.

"Sorry! I'm awful at consoling people," Ciel yelled out. Lu was surprised. However, she'd begun to giggle then laughed. _I can't help but feel offended that she's laughing at my failure. But… I guess I don't mind._ Ciel thought as he'd smiled.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help but laugh at your effort of trying to console me," Lu said in between her laughter. _Yeah… she's better this way._ Ciel thought as he'd reached out for Lu's head. He began to stroke it as Lu had purred silently. _She reminds me of me alright…_ Ciel stood up as he'd opened the wardrobe to reveal his assassin garments and the other bits of Lu's dress.

"How about we go for a walk, Lu? It may help you regain your memories," Ciel said as he'd reached for his white polo. He wore his polo over his white t-shirt as he'd grabbed Lu's clothes and a strawhat.

"Eeeeh? I just woke up!" Lu complained as she'd pouted her mouth. There was a piece of cake stuck by the side of her lip. Ciel sighed as he'd walked over and swiped the piece with his right index finger. He quickly looked away as he'd placed the piece in his mouth. Blood rushed to his face as he'd shook his head vigorously. _What am I doing?_ Ciel asked himself.

"You need to get some exercise Lu. You've been in bed for 3 days. Staying in bed for that long wouldn't be good for your physical health; especially at your age. Also, here have this hat. This should help to hide your demon horns. Believe me, no one likes seeing a devil in the road and would likely to kill it." Ciel said as he'd turned around. He handed the dress and hat over at Lu. Lu reached for her head and touched the horns.

"Huh. I'm a demon. I never knew about that or I might've known about that except I forgot about it… Alright fine but go outside. Dressing up with a male in the room is… awkward for me," Lu said as she'd blushed furiously. Ciel blushed again as he'd stuttered a few times.

"Alright," he finally managed to say as he'd left the room. _For a kid… Well, I'm glad to know she knows at least some personal space. I guess I'll add that in my diary._

**Lu POV**

_That guy… he's a nice man. _Lu thought as she'd wore her dress. She gripped the strawhat and the smell of Ciel emitted from it. She smiled as she'd slowly placed the hat over her head. She looked at the mirror and twirled. "He's funny too. I love the way how he tries hard to show some pity or try to console me. However, it's a little disappointing that he sucks at it… Ah doesn't matter. He's a great guy and- wait why am I talking like I'm his… his…" she said as she'd placed her hands to her cheeks. _Girlfriend._ Blood rose to her cheeks as she'd dismissed it. _I must be still sleepy and exhausted from-… I still can't remember…_ She thought as she'd stomped her foot to the ground. "This is so frustrating!" She said as she'd headed towards the door.

Ciel swung the door open with hand curled into a fist. "Lu!" Ciel yelled as she'd gripped her shoulders. Lu stared back at him surprised at his actions. "Are you alright? Are you okay? Are you injured or anything?" Ciel said in a worried tone. However, the emotion on his face was different; his eyes were cold and emotionless along with his flat line mouth.

_What's with him? Also he's… too close… _Lu thought. "I-I-II-I'm fine…" Lu said silently with blood rushing to her face again. Ciel gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was surprised that I heard a banging sound coming from the room and the voice of a girl. It wasn't yours, it was way too deep to be yours and way too old," Ciel said as he'd suspiciously looked around the room.

"Don't be skeptic…. You must be imaging things," Lu said silently. _I need to tell him to get his hands off me but… why am I hesitating? I just met this man._ Ciel seemed to notice Lu was uncomfortable. Blood rose to his face as he'd let go of his grip on Lu.

"Sorry. I panicked," Ciel said as he'd scratched his cheek with his right index finger. Awkward silence filled the room.

"So... shall we get going?" Lu asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We should," Ciel as he'd stood up. He reached his left hand to Lu. Lu tilted her head as she'd pointed at his hand.

"Let's hold hands so you won't get lost," Ciel said with a normal expression. Lu was angry as he'd slapped the hand away. Ciel was surprised as Lu had pouted.

"I can take care of myself," Lu said as she'd motioned Ciel to lead the way. Ciel led her to the bar as the barkeeper had greeted them.

"Good Morning, kid. You feeling better now?" The barkeeper asked.

"Yep, I'm good as new!" Lu said as she'd happily danced. Everyone in the bar cheered as they'd taken a shot from their drinks.

"Ciel, you have another mission tonight," the barkeeper said. Ciel looked at Lu. Lu stared back and for some reason, she saw pain in his eyes.

"Can't I… postpone it?" Ciel asked. The barkeeper tapped the glass as he'd motioned Ciel to drink. Ciel took a shot as the barkeeper had taken out a folder.

"Oh, you can't. You need to do this by tonight. However, come a lil closer," the barkeeper said as he'd motioned Ciel to come closer. He whispered something in his ear and Ciel brightened with a smile.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Ciel said as he'd given the barkeeper a hug,

"Hey, I owe you for saving my daughter's life. It's the least I can do," the barkeeper said with a smile. He hid the folder again as he'd motioned the two of them to leave. "Take care of Ciel for me, kid. He gets a little out of hand when he sees something cute," the barkeeper said as he'd bid them farewell. They left the bar and was greeted by a beautiful sunny day. A gentle breeze blew through the surface as the grass had danced along. The rivers flowed like hair and cute animals frolicked around. Ciel squealed as Lu had stared at him.

"Uhh… sorry," Ciel said as he'd embarrassingly looked away. Lu giggled as she'd pointed towards the deer.

"You can play with them if you want," Lu said as he'd stared at her with his face full of delight.

"Uhh… Actually no. I promised that we'll visit the town and we will. I won't break any promises," Ciel said as he'd began walking towards Elder. Lu couldn't help but giggle._ He's more childish than me, huh?_ Lu thought as she'd followed Ciel to the town. As they've reached the town, Lu's eyes widened with delight. There were so many people wandering around the place and talking to each other gleefully. The merchants were shouting and selling their products as a few soldiers had roamed around the area.

"It looks like they've tightened their defenses after last night," Ciel said. Lu looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean? Also, what did the barkeeper meant about 'mission,'" Lu asked. Ciel bit his lower lip as he'd stared at the horizon.

"It's better if you don't know," Ciel said as he'd looked around. "Well, let's get walking. We have a lot of places to visit and people I'll introduce you to," Ciel said as he'd motioned Lu to grab his hand.

"I'll just follow you," Lu said with pride. Ciel shook his head and walked. "Your stubbornness would get you killed," Ciel said as he'd glanced behind him to watch Lu. As they've walked Ciel would stop and introduce Lu to a merchant he knows every once in a while and would ask if they knew about her. Sadly all of their responses were "no" and "I haven't seen her before." Along the way, Ciel told stories about his childhood and how much he had fun. Lu found it hilarious that Ciel had fondly told of his stories but his expression never changed except his smile that appears every once in a while when he remembered something embarrassing. _He's so cheery despite that unwavering face of his. The contrast between his fondness of cute things and happy stories, and his dead cold expression is too cute. _Lu thought as she'd blushed again. She glanced over to the right and saw a pastry shop. Ciel noticed this as he'd stopped as well.

"Want to take a look?" Ciel asked as he'd pointed towards the pastry shop.

"Maybe later when we go home," Lu said as she'd motioned Ciel to move along. Ciel did and the duo walked through the streets. It was late in the afternoon already and the sun was setting.

"No luck, huh?" Ciel disappointedly said as they had walked towards the pastry shop to take a look.

"Well… I had fun walking around town with you," Lu said with a smile. Ciel looked at her and smiled back. _I wonder what's he thinking about…?_ Lu said as she'd slowly adverted her gaze at his hand. She slowly intertwined her right hand with his left hand as blood had rushed to her face. She looked at Ciel's face and noticed his face was red. It might be because of the sun but Lu wasn't sure herself. As they had reached the door of the pastry, they heard a gunshot coming from the inside. Ciel's smile instantly turned into a flat line.

"Sorry Lu. We'll hold hands again later. Stay here, I don't want you to get hurt" Ciel said as he'd let go off Lu's hand. Lu was disappointed but she couldn't blame Ciel from doing it. However, she felt like Ciel was a different person. He had this cold gaze in his eyes and his unwavering expression made him seem like a professional killer. Ciel bashed open the door as Lu had peeked through the doorway.

"Ciel!" The girl seemed to yell out from behind the cashier. Before the men could make their move, Ciel instantly rushed towards them and slammed them to the counter's table.

"Ciel!" Lu yelled out as she'd noticed a man rushing towards Ciel with a knife. Ciel instantly turned around, like he knew someone was behind him, and twisted the man's hand with the knife. He kicked the man in the knee. The man yelled in pain as he'd felt his knee being dislocated from its proper place. Lu watched him with amazement as he'd taken out three people without breaking a sweat. _He's… strong…_ Lu said as blood had rose to her cheeks again. A robber ran towards Lu and grabbed her by the throat. "Ciel!" Lu choked out. Ciel grabbed the gun from the man's waist as he'd pointed it at the last robber who managed to grab hold of Lu.

"**Move and I'll shoot her!"**

There was a brief stand off as Lu had feared for her life. Her body began to tremble. She didn't know what to do. _If only… If only I can remember who I was…_ Lu said as she'd closed her eyes. _I need to do something._ Lu bared her fangs and bit the man in the arm. Her fangs penetrated through the man's skin like a vampire would as the man had yelled out in agony. The man let her go as Ciel had shot him at the shoulder. Ciel rushed towards him and put him to sleep by chopping him by the side of his neck. Ciel crouched over and patted Lu down.

"You alright? I told you to stay outside! Don't ever make me worry again," Ciel said with a stern expression on his face.

"Sorry…" Lu said as she'd looked down at the floor. To her surprise, Ciel hugged her.

"It's fine… I'm… just glad you're alright," Ciel said as he'd broke off the hug. Then he looked at the cashier girl. "Hey Ariel, you alright?" Ciel asked. Ariel nodded her head.

"What a day. It's my first time at work and this happens. I'm not lucky, aren't I Ciel?" Ariel said.

"Don't say that. It surprises me you're working here now. What happened to Hope?" Ciel asked.

"She's sick and is currently at home. If I were you, I wouldn't say this incident to her. Or else, she'll take full responsibility for this," Ariel said. Ciel smiled as he'd looked over at Lu. Then he stared back at Ariel.

"Ariel, this is Lu. Lu, this is Ariel. I'm looking for her parents and do you think you'd seen her before? She lost her memories and can't remember anything except her name," Ciel said with concern mixed with his voice. Ariel's eyes widened.

"It's rare for you to speak with such sincerity and concern on your voice. Sadly… no, I haven't," Ariel said.

"Bummer," Ciel muttered. Lu looked at Ciel. _He rarely gets worried over people? I'm… honored…_ Lu thought.

"Well, you better get out of here before the guards arrive. Knowing Wally, he's going to catch you," Ariel said.

"I know, I know Ariel. Just keep to your promise to hide my identity, alright?" Ciel said. Lu tilted her head.

"Oh you know my answer already. Oh, would you like a cake before you leave?" Ariel asked.

"Sure, Lu which one would you like?" Ciel asked. Lu stared at him before moving her attention towards the cakes.

"You better explain everything to me when we get home," Lu said as she'd stormed towards the viewing counter. Lu looked around as she'd stared at the strawberry chocolate cake Ciel gave her.

"Oh you like that one? That's one of the finest we have! Only next to the finest, our Tiramisu Meltdown," Ariel said. Lu looked over at the Tiramisu and she seemed to have trouble picking out which one she'd like._ Well… I think I'll choose the one Ciel gave to me... _Lu thought as she'd pointed at the Strawberry Chocolate Cake. The duo left the pastry and bid their farewells to Ariel after buying the cake. The guards came afterwards and brought the knocked out robbers to the dungeons. They've reached the bar with the moon just recently waking up from its annual sleep.

"Hey any luck?" The barkeeper called out.

"None," Ciel said with a frown. The barkeeper patted him in the back.

"Don't worry man. You'll find a lead," he said as he'd motioned Ciel to go get some rest.

They walked up the stairs and entered their room.

"Cake~ Cake~ Cake~" Lu said as she'd skipped happily with the box of cake on her arms.

"Don't skip too much, the cake is going to touch the box," Ciel scolded. Lu placed the cake on the table right beside the window.

"So. I do believe you have something to tell me," Lu said.

**Ciel POV**

Ciel felt a lump on his throat as Lu had asked the question. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths in. There was no point of hiding the truth from her. She's bound to find out sooner or later.

"I'm an assassin. I kill people for a living and I serve the criminals," Ciel said as he'd walked towards the wardrobe. He opened the wardrobe as he'd pointed towards his assassin gear and his gunblades. "More or less, I'm the villain. The criminal underworld I serve in aims to assassinate all the politicians from the government and wreck our rivals. However, just recently Wally used us to assassinate the politicians that are going against his will. Our boss said yes and since I had no choice, I had to partake in the decision."

"Then, why did Ariel say that Wally will arrest you if he sees you?" Lu asked. Ciel looked outside the window as if he's trying to recollect what happened.

"Wally and I… we're not exactly the best of friends. I'm proved useful to him but he hates me for killing a politician I was ordered to kill," Ciel explained.

"Ah," Lu said as she'd stared at Ciel.

"You're scared of me now, aren't you?" Ciel said as he'd looked down at the ground. He felt depressed as he'd emitted an aura of despair.

"No," Lu said. Her response took Ciel by surprise. Ciel looked at Lu and noticed she was smiling.

"**I think you're twice as cool now, and I'm happy to know that my protector is a skilled fighter."**


	3. LuCiel Arc: The Queen and Her Dog

**Hello, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! Special thanks to Nizume, Flamekaiser121, MaskedBlackCat, MultiLevelsofMusic, and S0RCIERE for following and placing this story to their favorites~ You guys rock! Oh, I almost forgot to say this last chapter but since I've noticed some similarities between the two, I might as well say it now: it's nice to see familiar faces :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel<strong>

**Ciel couldn't believe at all.** Lu's words took him aback and made him choke. Lu noticed this and looked at Ciel with great concern.

"C-Ciel, are you alright?" Lu asked as she'd walked towards Ciel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ciel said as he'd looked towards the nightstand. He stared at the picture of his family. _I got accepted again by a person… Heh, actually she's a demon… Isn't this great? Mom. Dad, _He tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"You don't sound so sure," Lu countered.

"I'm very sure," Ciel said in monotone as a single tear had flown down the left side of his cheek. Lu panicked after she saw the tear. Ciel wondered why until he'd felt the wet strain on his cheek. Ciel rubbed the tear away with his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know what I've done but I'm still sorry," Lu cried out as she'd hugged Ciel. Ciel was surprised and didn't know what to do at that time. However, he did notice Lu's body trembling in fear. Ciel sighed as he'd placed his hand on Lu's head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lu. I only got caught up by the moment, that's all," Ciel firmly said. Lu looked at him at him with tears overflowing her eyes.

"Come on now. I know that you know that I love cute things, but I don't like crying girls," Ciel said as he'd reached for his handkerchief. He crouched to wipe away the tears from Lu's face. Lu seemed to blush and wipe away the tears herself. _She's embarrassed isn't she?_ Ciel thought as he'd shyly smiled. "How about we open the box and eat the cake? I'll prepare the tea," Ciel said as he'd stood up.

"Sure!" Lu said with a bright smile and ran towards the table. She sat down at the chair and began opening the box.

"Be careful not to accidentally spill the cake on the floor," Ciel called out as he'd walked towards the kitchen. He prepared the tea and, once he came back, he noticed Lu was struggling to open the box.

"This thing is pissing me off!" Lu yelled out in anger as she'd forcefully tried to open the box in the wrong position. She had her legs on the chair and her butt in the air. _B-b-b-b-black? A… bunny?_ Ciel thought as he'd quickly took a glimpse on what's underneath Lu's dress. He quickly looked away.

"Lu, sit down. You're giving something away. Also, that's not how you open it," Ciel said as he'd focused his attention on the box.

"Then how are you supposed to open this? What am I doing wrong," Lu questioned. Ciel huffed as he'd walked towards the table. He set the tea tray aside and showed Lu how to open the box. Luckily, the cake was unharmed. "The cake looks delicious!" Lu said as she'd grabbed Ciel's sleeve.

"Alright, I'll cut you a piece," Lu said as he'd grabbed the knife. He cut away the cake and took a piece. He placed it on the plate right in front of Lu. "Yuuuuum~!" Lu said with happiness as she'd took a bite on the cake.

"Lu, used the fork," Ciel said as he'd gently wiped the frosting around Lu's mouth. Lu blushed on his actions.

"Make me," Lu embarrassingly said.

"Guess I have to, huh?" Ciel sat down on the opposite side of the table and grabbed the cake slice towards his side. He took a piece with the fork and positioned it in front of Lu's mouth. "Say aaah," Ciel said.

"A-a-aaah," Lu stuttered as she'd opened her mouth. Lu closed her mouth as the cake had reached inside it.

"Is it delicious?" Ciel said as he'd pulled away the fork.

"I-it is… Can I do it myself? It's… embarrassing this way," Lu said as she'd away. Ciel shook his head. _Guess that made her even more embarrassed. Still, she looks cute when she's embarrassed. I wonder if this will last forever,_ Ciel thought as he'd handed over the fork and cake, and the tea as well. Lu took a sip and began to eat the cake.

"Can you stop staring at me while I eat?" Lu shyly asked. She fiddled with her legs out of nervousness. Ciel simply looked away.

"Did you remember anything today?" Ciel asked. Lu clicked her tongue and set down the fork.

"Sadly… no," Lu said as tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"Then how was today? Did you had fun?" Lu stared at Ciel. He seems to be trying to console her.

"Ciel… I've already answered that question at the town," Lu said with a smile.

"I see… Hey, I have a day off tomorrow. Do you want to hang out by the river? It's really clean there and the air's nice. There's also cute animals there to keep you company. Also, it's near the place where I found you. Maybe, we have the chance of regaining your memories along the way and have fun," Ciel said.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Lu beamed. Ciel looked at her and smiled. They gazed into each other before quickly looking away.

"It's getting late. Why don't you sleep?" Ciel said as he'd headed towards the bed to fix it.

"Shouldn't you sleep as well?" Lu asked. Ciel looked back and simply smiled.

"I have to wash the dishes first," Ciel said as he'd walked towards the table to clean it up. Then he headed towards the kitchen. Once he came back, Lu was already asleep. He headed towards the bed and looked at Lu's sleeping face. He stopped himself from squealing by walking towards the window. He looked outside and noticed two men by the woods. The moment they locked eyes, the men disappeared on the spot. Ciel turned around, but it seems he was just being sceptic.

"They must've ran towards the woods, or they must've been my imagination. I guess I do need some sleep," Ciel said as he'd laid his back on the couch. His mind wanted to stay awake and guard Lu just in case but his body said otherwise. His eyes slowly closed as he'd drifted off to sleep.

**Lu**

** Lu was sleeping peacefully until Ciel woke her up.** She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She wondered what was wrong as she'd slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed a big bag by the doorway.

"Morning, sunshine. Ah, that? That's our camping gear," Ciel said as he'd reached out his hand.

"I can stand by myself, thank you," Lu said as she'd placed her feet on the floor.

"Well alright. Go on and take a bath. I also prepared some clothes for you so you wouldn't ruin your dress," Ciel said as he'd pet her head. _This feels good…_ Lu said as she'd contentedly hummed. Ciel let go of his hand from Lu's head much to her discontent. "I'll be waiting outside." Ciel left the room with the bag.

"I guess I'll go take a bath," Lu said as she'd headed towards the bathroom. While on the bath, she had indecent thoughts about Ciel. She quickly shook them off and thought that it was just simply the bath's temperature that's messing with her. She left the bath soon and wore the clothes Ciel had prepared. Surprising enough, it fits her. "My back is a bit exposed though… not to mention these clothes look gothic. Well I don't have to worry about my back. My hair will cover it anyways," Lu said as she'd headed towards the door. _I… I wonder if Ciel will like me in the clothes he picked for me even more. _She opened the door and entered the hallway.

"Oh, you ready to go?" Ciel asked. Lu nodded her head.

"Ciel… do I look good in this?" Lu asked. Ciel widened his eyes and looked away. _His face is blushing…_

"Y-yeah… You look really cute in it," Ciel remarked.

"Oh…," Lu said as she'd smiled. She was glad. She told Ciel to lead the way. As they've reached the bar, the men around seemed to look at Lu. Lu felt at unease and told Ciel to move faster. Lu grabbed Ciel's sleeve on the way.

"Ciel, I don't like how the people at that bar stare at me," Lu complained.

"Understandable. You're the only girl at the bar after all. Don't worry, I'll protect you from them," Ciel said as he'd held Lu's hands. Lu looked up and smiled. _I guess I don't have to worry at all, huh?_ Lu thought.

"Thank you," she said.

They've reached the river later on and Lu marveled at the view. The sun's image reflected at the clear river. Fishes swam through the currents as a family of cute animals populated around it.

"Go ahead and play in the waters. I'll just build the tent here," Ciel said.

"Really?!" Lu brightly beamed as she'd removed her shoes. She ran towards the side of the river and dipped her feet in it._ Cold!_ However, she liked it anyways and played with the water. She watched the fishes swam by and looked at her as if to say 'Hello!' "Hello as well, Mr. Fish," Lu said with a bright smile on her face. A wolf nuzzled up by her arm, much to her surprise. She felt like the wolf wanted to play, so she stood up. "Follow me alright?" Lu said as she'd ran. The wolf followed her and the two seemed to play a never ending game of tag. Once the wolf caught up to her it jumped to her arms and began licking her face. Lu laughed with pure content as she'd played with the wolf even more. She caught a glimpse of Ciel smiling towards her direction with pure joy playing in his eyes.

Soon enough the wolf had to leave and Lu bid it farewell by petting its head. The wolf leapt to the forest and disappeared through the woods. Lu felt lonely and dipped her feet on the river again. She had a gloomy expression on her face until Ciel had patted her head.

"Don't look so gloomy. You look best with a smile," Ciel said as he'd looked towards the river. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ciel said as he'd gazed off into the surroundings. Lu nodded as she'd played the water with her feet. Lu noticed Ciel rolling up his sleeves and his pants, revealing his rather muscular and smooth legs. Lu stared at his legs more than she should have. He stepped to the river and walked towards the center. _What is he doing?_ Lu thought. "Hey Lu, look out!" Ciel shouted as he'd tried to mimic a kid's voice. He splashed water towards Lu, causing her to cover herself with her arms.

"What's your deal?!" Lu shouted out. Ciel splashed water towards her again as she'd smiled wildly. "If that's how you'll play, I'll play along!" Lu yelled out as she'd splashed a large amount of water towards him. Ciel raised his arms in reflex and struck back. After several minutes of playing in the water, Ciel and Lu were soaking wet.

"Let's stop or we'll catch a cold," Ciel said as he'd left the river. "Here, a towe-" Ciel stopped as Lu had splashed water on his face like a ball.

"Serves you right!" Lu laughed as Ciel had tossed the towel over her was shocked on how Ciel managed to do a feat like that. The rest of the day went with the two of them talking to each other and watching the fawns play with each other. The day ended with the two of them walking their way to their room with Lu sleeping on the back of Ciel. The night passed by with a gentle breeze blowing through the grass.

**Ciel**

**It's been several days and nothing seemed to happen on their lives. **Ciel began to get worried because Lu still haven't regained her memories at all. However, Lu didn't seem to mind at all as she was enjoying her time with Ciel. It didn't took long for the two to become inseparable to the point Ciel had almost forgotten his missions. He felt guilty because he just used her amnesia as an excuse to stay with her. However, like everything, their peaceful days have come to an end.

A loud explosion shock the whole bar. Lu panicked as Ciel had grabbed his gunblades from the wardrobe. He wore his assassin gear and led the panicking Lu to one corner of the room.

"What's going on?!" Lu yelled out as she'd gripped Ciel's sleeves.

"I don't know. Stay calm, Lu. Now's not the time to panic," Ciel said as he'd hugged Lu to keep her down. Lu sobbed in the corner and just simply nodded her head. _Damn, what's going on?_ Ciel thought as he'd whisked out his gunblades from the sheaths. He heard gunshots and the wails of pain by his comrades. Lu could only shut her ears from fear and kept shouting. Ciel gripped his hands on the gunblades as he'd waited for someone or something to burst through the door. A demon with a spear kicked the door down.

"Lu!" The demon seemed to yell as he'd raised his spear.

Ciel rushed towards the demon. He delivered a barrage of slashes and plowed as much bullets as possible. The demon seemed to be unharmed as it had stabbed at Ciel. He blocked the attack and kicked the spear away. He stabbed the demon at the head and fired. Blood splattered from the back of the demon's head as he'd noticed more of them are coming towards their way. _Why are they looking for Lu? More importantly, It took me time to kill this one. If I let those demons to enter this room then we would be cornered._ Ciel placed his gunblades back to their sheaths.

"Lu, we're leaving!" Ciel yelled as he'd hugged Lu.

"Eh? Ciel!" Lu yelled out as Ciel had crashed his back to the window. Glass shards inflicted several wounds on Ciel but left Lu unharmed. They crashed to the grass as Ciel had placed Lu behind the trees. "Ciel, you're… you're!" Lu stopped as she'd cried her eyes out. "You're… hurt because of me…" Lu muttered. Ciel panicked as he'd gripped Lu's shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Lu. I did this to myself for I wished to save you. You don't have to blame yourself. I'd hate you if you do, you hear me? Just… stay here. Be safe," Ciel said as he'd turned his back to fight. Lu grabbed Ciel by the sleeve and told him not to go. Ciel bit his lower lip as he'd gripped Lu's hand. "Don't worry. I won't die," Ciel said as he'd forced Lu to let go of him. He whisked out his gunblades and prepared for battle. Demons burst out of the bar and a girl with a scythe stood at the center of the crowd. The girl yelled in a language, he couldn't understand. The demons ran towards them. "I won't let you!" He yelled out.

Ciel intercepted the demons by raining down bullets. He fired at them from a safe distance until he ran out of ammunition. In anger and dismay, he decided to face the demons head on. _I have to distract them. I can't let them get their hands on Lu. I won't… lose anyone again!_ He thought as a bead of sweat poured down his cheek.

"Lu, get out of here!" He yelled.

"I won't leave without you! I can't leave you here to die," Lu yelled back. The demons were coming closer now. The girl in the middle seemed to notice Lu and smiled in amusement. Ciel noticed this as he'd raised his gunblades and ran in between the demons and Lu.

He slashed through the ranks and sliced their spears on the process. It was the first time he was greatly challenged like this. He couldn't deal a single damage to the demons due to their unorthodox style of battling. He did what he can to distract the demons for Lu to escape. However, every time he would glance at her location, she's still there, trembling in fear. The girl in the middle seemed to yell something as she'd formed a spear and aimed at Lu. Lu and Ciel's eyes widened as she threw the spear at her direction.

Everything happened so quickly, as Ciel had ran right in front of Lu and took the blow on himself.

"Ciel!" Lu yelled out in agony.

"Am I… going to die like this? With… not being able to accomplish… anything? Am I unable… to protect… anything? Don't… make me laugh! I can't… not like this… I can't let it end like… this…," Ciel said as he'd slowly drifted away. He collapsed to the ground, motionless. Lu kept yelling Ciel's name as she'd rushed towards her dying protector. The girl rushed towards the two of them with her scythe. Before the blade hit the two of them, Lu held Ciel's hand and stopped time around them. Lu slipped inside Ciel's consciousness. Everything around them turned black.

**LuCiel**

"_I heard someone's shout. The searing pain in my chest had already cooled down, and… I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. Is this… really the end?"_ Ciel thought with a bitter smile. He was sucked into the darkness. Ciel's consciousness sensed that someone was listening to him. So he decided to tell his story to whoever was listening. "_When I was young, I lost my family to bandits and ended up in the streets, and my desire to do anything to survive eventually allowed me a place in the underworld._ _Then one day, a large magical shockwave shook the town, and one girl appeared through the dimension rift created by the wave... Looking at her horns and sharp ears, I could identify her as a demon. She was unconscious with a grave injury. The girl regained consciousness after days of treatment. But she had lost all her memories except for her name 'Lu.'" _Ciel's consciousness seemed to release a giggle.

"_Was it because of compassion? Or was it because I've taken a liking to her cute appearance? Despite the fact that she was a demon, I was drawn in by her pure appearance and spent time together with her… Using "until her memories return" as an excuse. As if I was seeking nostalgia for my past, I became gradually immersed with her. But this peace did not last long." _Ciel stopped momentarily before speaking again. "_Demon assassins who attacked us that night was for some reason, looking for the girl. I tried my utmost best to fend them off... but against them that possessed powers off high ranked demons... to protect someone other than myself was a troublesome task and in the middle of the fierce battle that continued... it happened all too suddenly… The beam aimed at the girl pierced through my heart as I moved in front of her to block it and like that… I died." _Ciel stopped as his eyes had begun to open. He looked around but he can't see anything but dim blue lightings from the bottom and a black sky. He looked below him and for some reason he was standing and seemed to be in a body of a bare ghost.

"Where... is this place? Have I died? I remember shielding her..." Ciel said.

"No, not yet. But you will be soon," a girl said with an angelic voice.

"Huh?" Ciel confusingly asked as he'd looked around. He locked eyes with a girl who looks like Lu. His eyes widened in shock. "Lu-?"

"I bought us some time, but this is only temporary. If we don't do something soon, your life will end," Lu said to stop Ciel from asking. She took a deep breath before talking again. "I finally remembered everything. My name is Luciela R. Sourcream. I was one of the highly regarded lords of the demon realm. Well, I'm a nobody now..." Lu nervously laughed. Ciel kept staring at her; he was still in a state of complete shock. Lu scratched the back of her head. "I'll ask frankly... will you become my other half?" Lu asked. Ciel tilted his head.

"What do you-" Ciel stopped again as Lu had cut him off.

"You will not be able to live as a human anymore, but I can give you another life as my household that shares souls with me," Lu said.

"What…?" Ciel asked.

"It will be difficult to understand right now... but this is your only choice. I've lost everything. Status, Honor, Power... everything," Lu said. Tears seemed to form in her eyes. "Looks like the only thing I have left is you..." Lu said as she'd slowly approached Ciel. Lu touched his bare chest and foreign memories flowed into his mind.

"I was one of the many demon lords that supported the demon realm," Lu said as she'd showed projections of her memories in Ciel's brain. "Demon lords possessed great power, influence and territory. They lived with mutual understanding with each other; keeping Balance. But once the political strife for the vacant throne of the Overlord started..." Lu stopped and bit her lip. Ciel could tell that this was a bad memory for her. She took a deep breath before talking again.

"With a single moment of carelessness, I was betrayed by my own trusted vassal and everything I possessed was stolen from me. I fell into hell as the magic power I was so proud of was sealed and… all the authority and territory I had was stripped away from me." Lu began to tremble with mixed emotions. "I shuddered with emotions of betrayal and disappointment towards myself for being so arrogant about my own powers and time passed, distant enough for me to forget even my own name. Pierced by cold chains, I spent all that time with rage and regret. A consolation amidst all the misfortunes. I was able to undo the seal and escape using all my remaining power. But I had brutally fallen so much, there was nothing left for me!" Lu said as her voice had begun to break. She stared at Ciel in the eye. Ciel widened his eyes as he'd noticed the continuous flow of tears from her eyes.

"But... But I don't want to lose something precious to me anymore...! So, so please become mine...! If I lose you too... I'll...!" Lu stopped as she'd looked below her. She was crying too much from the fear of losing Ciel. Ciel gathered his courage and gave a smile and placed his hand over Lu's head. "Ah?" Lu called out from her tears. She raised her head and noticed Ciel smiling at her.

"Asides being treated like a possession, I like small and cute things. But I don't like crying girls. I don't know what's going on. But you'd continue to cry if I let things be... so I have no choice," Ciel said.

"Then?"

"Yeah, I should listen to what you say since you saved my life," Ciel said with confidence in his voice. Lu began to cry from joy. "Hmm?" Ciel asked. He was wondering if he did something wrong. However, Lu kept crying and giggled from joy.

"Most great! You have chosen a good master!" Lu beamed

"M, Master?" Ciel asked as his smile had faded off. He began to wonder if he did the right thing.

"Don't fret about the details," Lu said as she'd laughed. "Then, the contract is complete! From now on, your soul will be together with mine and my soul will be with yours. Until the moment our destinies end..." Lu said as she'd smiled brightly at Ciel.

"Yeah... Until the moment our destinies end..." Ciel agreed as he'd once again gave Lu a smile. A star motif appeared on Lu's back while Ciel had the motif appear at his forehead.

**Lu**

**After sealing the contract, a force field covered Lu and Ciel, causing the girl to retreat**. Ciel regained his consciousness and Lu stared at him. She smiled brightly as she'd hugged Ciel _Thank God, the contract worked!_ Lu thought.

"Lu? Where are we?" Ciel asked as he'd sat up.

"Now, now stay put~!" Lu said as she'd stood up. Gigantic claws materialized on both of her arms. _Now to deal with a certain assassin._

"What's going on?!" The girl yelled out. _Good, I can understand my own language again!_

"Hiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lu yelled out as she'd jumped to the air. She slammed her claw towards the girl as she'd generated a powerful demonic energy on her claw. The ground exploded like a mini meteor crashing to the earth. The girl with the scythe yelled out in pain as she'd retreated to the shadows. The demons backed off as they had realized that Luciela R. Sourcream has returned. Lu turned around and diverted her attention to Ciel.

"Contract has been completed! I look forwards to you working for me, my servant," Lu said with a bright smile on her face. Ciel stared at her dumbfounded and she returned his reaction with a giggle. "Ciel~ shall we invite these demons to our little tea party?" Lu said as she'd bared her claws at the demons. Ciel gave a brief sigh and grabbed his gunblades.

"As you wish, Lu," Ciel said as he'd stood to his feet.


	4. LuCiel Arc: Sewer Rats

**Hello everyone, DiscordArc here and I'm back for a new chapter! Hope you have fun with this one and before we start, I would like to thank these wonderful people, namely:**

**Kurosane, ****MKDynaBlade, Z****eroKirby, ****aimeemaravi12345, ****whitemist0, and ****xXUncodeXx**

**for following and placing this story to their favorites! It's nice to see familiar faces again :D**

**Without further adieu, enjoy this brand new chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel was confused due to the series of unexpected events. <strong>However, he thought that this wasn't the time to ask especially the surprising amount of demons around them.

"Then, I'll leave the rest to you; my little Ciel," Lu said as she'd winked at Ciel. She disappeared out of trace, causing Ciel to get shocked once again. Strangely, a surge of power started to flow through Ciel's veins. _Hey, don't worry too much. I created a room in your conscience to preserve power. You see, since we're bounded together by a weak contract, we can only use our abilities one by one. Every time one of us has to fight, the other is inside this room watching the battle in third person. I'm still not that powerful to fight alongside with you… You know the reason why, right? However, if we managed to push our limits, we might be able to fight together! _She cheerfully said as her voice had echoed through Ciel's mind.

"Oh is that so… Then," Ciel raised his gunblades.

"_Oh here's another perfect information for our upcoming battles: your bullets are supplied by my magic so… show these traitorous subjects no mercy," _Lu coldly said.

"Yes, my highness," Ciel said as he'd rushed towards the demons. Since demon energy had imbued with him, he moved faster than a normal human being. He quickly sliced through the ranks, a few of the demons had their limbs torn off.

_"Hey use this!" _Lu called out. A command burned through Ciel's mind.

"Triple Shot!" He danced as he'd released three supersonic bullets. The bullets pierced through the ranks, turning the demons into dusts. "Interesting…" Ciel said as a thought had flicked in his mind.

_"Oh my… I like what you're thinking, Ciel," _Lu agreed.

"Then," Ciel simultaneously shot and threw his gunblade to the air. Doing so caused Lu's magic to create a disk that sliced off the demon's heads right in front of its receiving edge. Ciel dashed forwards with his remaining gunblade and slashed. He grabbed the gunblade he threw from the air and continued his endless dance.

_"Excellent! Your battle style is truly magnificent, Ciel. Looks like I've chosen a great servant, indeed!" _Lu praised Ciel.

"Servant… It's going to take time for me to get used to that, Lu," Ciel commented. "Say, I'm a little confused on what's going on. Since when did you get your memories back? Don't tell me it was just a spur of the moment now." Lu was silent as she'd tapped her chin.

_"Hmph, I was really hoping you won't ask about that,"_ Lu sighed.

"My bad," Ciel said as he'd jumped to the air and threw some bombs down.

_"I don't mind, you've already asked. To put it simply, seeing you die triggered my memories to return. Sadly, it was a spur of the moment. Sorry to disappoint," _Lu teased.

"It's fine." Ciel finished off the last demon in the area.

_"Excellent job, Ciel,_" Lu said as she'd materialized right beside him. Ciel stared at her and saw a black symbol on her back. Later on, he proceeded to stare at her back even more. "Where do you think you're looking at, you perverted dog?!" Lu blurted out as she'd turned around with her arms wrapped around her body. Ciel was taken aback to be called a pervert. However, the more he stared at Lu's face, he noticed that her face was burning red.

"I wasn't doing anything," Ciel protested.

"Yes you were! You thought about how sexy my back is. Well, I thank you for your compliment but still! Don't say things like that so suddenly," Lu complained as she'd looked away from embarrassment. Ciel's eyes widened.

"I was just going ask about the symbol behind your back." Ciel knitted his eyebrows.

"You can't lie to me, your senses are linked to mine now!" Lu bit back. Ciel sighed in defeat.

"Why are you the only one? Fine, you win," Ciel said. Lu sighed as she'd placed her hands at her waist.

"Don't just give up because I'm cute." Lu stayed silent again before talking. "You're thinking to what happened to my personality, aren't you?" Ciel could only nod. Lu sighed as she'd walked towards the burnt down tavern.

"This is simply who I really am. However, since my body and mind is in the state of a child, I would still be the same Lu as before, so don't worry," Lu said as she'd turned around to smile at Ciel. Ciel sighed in relief.

"If that's the case, then I'm glad. However, I'm still a little fuzzy here," Ciel said. Lu sighed in exasperation.

"Let's talk somewhere else. This place is too gloomy," Lu said as she'd pointed behind her. Ciel stared at the tavern and understood what she meant by that.

"You don't have to worry about your clothes, my magic can just remake them. Now, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lu said as she'd dragged Ciel towards the tavern.

"Lu, my back is going to ache if you grab my arm like this," Ciel said.

"Then, carry me all the way to town, Ciel~" Lu teased. Ciel sighed as he'd crouched down.

"You're not going to carry me like a princess, I assure you," Lu said as her tail had excitedly moved.

"Then?" Ciel stared at Lu's troublemaking smile.

"You'll see," Lu said as she'd slowly walked towards Ciel with a rather seductive manner.

* * *

><p><strong>"Go forwards my stallion!" Lu yelled out as she'd pointed at the horizon.<strong> She giggled like a kid she was and moved her legs back and forth.

"Lu, stop moving your legs around," Ciel said as he'd continued walking towards the town.

"What's the problem? I can do whatever I want. You're my servant, you need to follow my wishes," Lu complained.

"Fine," Ciel sighed. _She's even cuter this way though._ Ciel's thought echoed through Lu's mind. Lu blushed as she'd hugged the back of Ciel's head. _Her body is touching the back of my head! This is too-_

"Stop thinking and accept it, you perverted dog," Lu said as she'd yawned. "I'll go take a nap. Wake me up once the sun is awake." Before hearing Ciel's reply, she rested her head on his and slowly drifted off to sleep. Usually, as a succubus, her dreams mostly consist of erotic goodness. But since she was reduced to a child, all she could dream was playing with Ciel on the water and kissing him several times in the lips. She felt a hand rub her head as she'd slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Ciel said. Lu looked around. The place seemed familiar as the scent of sweets had filled the air.

"Didn't I tell you to wake me up once the sun is up?" Lu complained as she'd stretched her arms. "You dare disobey me? Your master? A royalty?"

"Actually it's already 2 in the afternoon," Ciel said as she'd pointed outside the window.

"What?! You made me wake up late? This is unacceptable!" Lu shouted. Ciel rubbed Lu's head even more as he'd slowly messed her hair.

"But you were sleeping so peacefully and your face was full of delight. I didn't want to ruin it," Ciel said. Lu blushed.

"Why are you making advancements towards a royalty?" Lu softly asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't the servant's job to make sure his/her is delighted?" Ciel answered as he'd motioned Ariel to come over.

"Here's your order, one strawberry cake! Would you like a beverage with that?" Ariel said cheerfully.

"Kaka, you're very diligent and you carry a happy atmosphere. You would make the perfect maid! This store's manager is lucky to have you," Lu praised Ariel.

"Uhhh…" Ariel looked at Ciel with confusion.

"A lot of things happened last night, we'll fill you in once the store is closed," Ciel said.

"Oh, got it!" Ariel said as she'd placed the cake down.

"I want tea~" Lu cheerfully said. Ariel nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"One tea, coming up!" Ariel said as she'd walked towards the counter.

"This is a fine place you brought me to, Ciel. This may be a good place to start my stronghold!" Lu beamed. Ciel tapped the table with his right index finger.

"Lu, we can't make this place into your stronghold. This town is full of innocent people, we can't just bring them to this demon business," Ciel said.

"Says the person who assassinates people for a living. Then again, I suppose you're correct. Hey, Ciel, feed me," Lu said as she'd opened her mouth. Ciel stared at her for a moment. "Ciel, I'm waiting."

"_Her lips…" _ Ciel thought.

"Eh? W-w-w-ait Ciel, what are you thinking?" Lu said. Ciel's face slowly leaned towards hers. "C-Ciel…" Lu slowly closed her eyes as their lips were only inches away.

"Hey, no romantic display in public, you two," Ariel said. The two of them instantly looked away.

"Uh-hhm…. It's not what you think," Ciel said.

"Oh I know, Ciel," Ariel said as she'd placed the tea down. "Here's your order, Lu. Hope you have a good meal!" Ariel smiled as she'd walked towards the counter again.

"This is your fault. You seduced the royalty with your perverted thoughts," Lu said as she'd pouted. Ciel glanced at her, obviously trying to stop himself from squealing. Lu blushed again as she'd pointed at the cake. "Feed me. Now, you perverted dog," Lu commanded with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Alright," Ciel said as he'd taken a slice of the cake with a fork. "Say ahh" Ciel said as he'd positioned the fork in front of Lu's face.

"A-ahh," Lu said as she'd eaten the slice of cake. Immediately, the cake's texture and flavor devoured Lu's mouth as she'd hummed contentedly with her eyes closed. "This is too delicious, is something like this even allowed to exist?!" Lu remarked as she'd ordered Ciel to feed her more.

_"Much obliged,"_ Ciel thought as his mouth had formed a smile. The two spent the rest of the day comparing notes with each other.

"How do you suppose we can track these demons down?" Ciel asked.

"I can sense them. It seems like they're somewhere far right from here," Lu remarked as her tail had twitched.

"Oh are the two of you talking about the demon invasion at Velder?" Ariel said as she'd sat down at the spare chair right beside Ciel. Lu fought down a tinge of jealousy as she'd asked Ariel. Ciel explained the situation to her and Ariel seemed to understand.

"Well, it's been happening ever since the Gate of Darkness appeared out of nowhere. Adventurers from Ruben to Bethma have been trying to help but it seems like it wasn't enough," Ariel said.

"Can you tell us where to go?" Ciel asked.

"Sadly, no. That's the reason why I brought you here, so Wally wouldn't catch you. He officially made you a wanted criminal. Going outside would be a very bad idea," Ariel said.

"Then, answer me ever so detailed. How is my servant safe in this place where people from the public can enter?" Lu asserted.

"Ever since Ciel saved me and the store from the robbers, the people who often visit acknowledged Ciel as the store's savior. It may sound crazy, but they won't tell on the guards about Ciel," Ariel answered.

"So, what should we do to be able to leave safely?" Ciel asked.

"You would have to face Wally himself. He isn't much of a fighter but his army is something you need to learn how to deal with. However, you can enter his castle quickly through the sewers without being spotted. Be careful, there are still guards lurking around that area. Here, I'll give you the location," Ariel said as she'd quickly wrote the coordinates down at the napkin then handed it over to Ciel. "The two of you strike tonight when Wally least suspects it." Ariel stood up as she'd headed towards the counter, leaving the two alone to plan their attack.

* * *

><p><strong>8PM, Lu and Ciel reached the sewers to begin the plan.<strong> Ciel glanced at the horizon and saw countless rats and guards lurking around the area. He looked at Lu with concern as he'd placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure about this? I'm still worried on what would happen if you get hurt," Ciel said.

"I told you not to fret about the small details, haven't I? Were you even listening?" Lu complained as she'd summoned her claws.

"Alright, I wish you luck, Lu," Ciel said as he'd disappeared without a trace. Ciel looked around and was surprised to see that Lu wasn't joking about creating a room for their conscience. He watched Lu from the big screen and began to tap his feet nervously.

"Hey, don't get nervous now. You're breaking my concentration," Lu said as she'd slowly sneaked behind the guard. Lu brought her claw down, slamming the guard to the floor. The noise was enough to attract the others.

"Intruder, everyone open fire!" One of the guards yelled.

"Lu!" Ciel yelled.

"I got this!" Lu yelled out as she'd jumped to the air. "Ha~!" Lu delightfully yelled out as she'd generated a platform beneath her. She jumped on the platform and raised her right claw. "Take this~!" Lu yelled out as she'd accelerated her body to the crowd like a meteorite. She slammed the claw at the ground then slashed at everyone in her way. She was covered in delight as she'd proceeded to defeat everyone.

Along the battlefield, she raised her right claw and demonic flames covered it. She rammed the claw forwards, dragging everyone in front of her along. "Chase them!" Lu beamed as she'd summoned 3 flames. "Evil Claw!" Lu yelled out as she'd reached her left claw. A ritual circle seemed to appear as she'd raised her claw. A large claw emerged from the ground, as the flames had burned their respective targets. Lu clawed her way again before launching them to the air. "Ciel~!"

Ciel's body began to glow as a blue light had appeared behind Lu. Ciel materialized as he'd kicked his targets from the air. This time Lu dematerialized, retreating back to his conscience. The soldiers were surprised to see their fellow comrade.

"I'm not a comrade anymore," Ciel said as he'd flicked his gunblade to the air. A disk pierced through their defenses as he'd grabbed the gunblade again. "Let's end this." Ciel said as he'd rushed through the enemy lines and sliced every target he could see. After that, he fired a barrage of bullets. Ciel could hear Lu giggling in delight. The two of them yelled in unison: "You won't stand a chance!"

"Triple Shot!" Ciel yelled out as he'd danced. 3 supersonic bullets raced against time as Lu had called out to Ciel.

"Stompu~!" Lu yelled out as she'd materialized behind him. She slammed her claws to the ground, generating a powerful demonic shockwave that blew the targets into a beautiful combination of blood and organs. "Let's get going then," Lu said as she'd rushed through the area until they've reached the ladder at the end of the sewers.


	5. LuCiel Arc: Operation - Nightraid

**Hey, DiscordArc here and here's a bonus chapter of Origins! Lunacy will be coming this friday, so please do look forward for it. Special thanks for Lascardo, and Rek-san for following and placing this story to their favorites! It's nice to see you both again! :D**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lu had a great time tearing the soldiers from limb to limb as she'd reached the top of the ladder.<strong> There was quite the commotion as the soldiers had rushed from the castle just to see a little succubus in the middle of her massacre.

"This is true fun, quite entertaining! Mortals are very _interesting,_" Lu beamed as she'd quickly raked through the ranks.

"Don't flinch, disregard the blood and guts on the floor!" A voice boomed from

the distance. _Lu. That voice belongs to Wally, our target._ Ciel reported. Lu devilishly smiled as she'd bared her claws. A wave of fear swept through the ranks as they had dropped their weapons.

"What are you doing, you idiots? Pick them back up!" Wally yelled but to no avail. Lu doubled jumped before slamming her gauntlet down at the soldiers.

"Ciel, prove to me your loyalty," Lu yelled out as she'd swapped places with Ciel after launching the soldiers around to the air.

"Understood," Ciel announced as he'd kicked the soldier right in front of him. Wally's eyes widened as he'd realized that Lu and Ciel just swapped places. "Hello, Wally," Ciel shouted. He glared right into Wally's eyes. Instead of fear, Wally was outraged as he'd ran towards the balcony.

"What a coward," Lu said as she'd crossed her arms.

"I don't think so, look," Ciel said as he'd pointed his gunblade towards a large robot. Lu could only sigh in exasperation.

"A Nasod Machine, of all things. An opponent like that is not worthy to face a royalty. That's just simply scrap metal waiting to be crushed," Lu boasted as she'd sat down on the invisible floor with her legs crossed.

"I wouldn't think so," Ciel said as he'd shot the head off of one of Wally's Royal Guards.

"Just eliminate these insects, they're starting to be a bother," Lu commanded as she'd dismissed Ciel's remark. Ciel could only sigh as he'd stomped his foot down on one of the soldiers.

"As you wish, Lu," Ciel said. He rushed through the soldier's defense, slicing off bullets that shot towards him. He parried back a few of the royal guards who managed to slip through his defenses. "Triple Shot!" He yelled as he'd danced. From his gunblades shot 3 supersonic bullets that pierced through the bodies of the soldiers in line. Blood spurt from the wounds as they had fallen down on the floor. Ciel slid along the ground before knocking a Royal Guard to the ground. He aimed his gun at the guard's head as he'd murderously glared into his eyes. "Flick Shot," Ciel said as he'd flicked his gunblade. A rune appeared in front of him and as the bullet he shot hit it, the bullet began to ricochet from one target to another.

"Excellent work, Ciel. You showed these dogs who's boss, kakaka!" Lu joyously laughed as she'd swung her feet up and down.

"Glad to be of service, Lu," Ciel thought as he'd walked towards the castle, passing by the rotting corpses of the soldiers he killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel never entered the Castle since he came to Ruben. <strong>However, once he entered the Castle, he was taken aback by how beautifully decorated it was. Ciel heard Lu whistle in appreciation.

"This world has a more beautiful palette for buildings. On our side, all we had was dark red, black and the like. Remind me to redecorate my castle like this, okay Ciel?" Lu said.

"Alright," Ciel thought as he'd looked around. "Still, it's too silent. This place should be crowded by soldiers."

"Nice observation skills despite it's very obvious that they're planning a surprise attack. Look up," Lu's voice echoed as Ciel had raised his head. On the ceiling were soldiers with what seemed to be jetpacks on their back.

"Go!" A Knight from above yelled out as the soldiers had slammed their swords down at Ciel. Ciel jumped backwards and did a few swings. For once, he and the soldiers were evenly matched, thanks to the jetpacks on their back.

"Having trouble, Ciel? Should I take over and do the work all for myself?" Lu teased but Ciel seemed to notice an undertone of disappointment.

"No, stay put," Ciel said as he'd stomped his foot on the floor. He doubled jumped to the air.

"Don't let him hit our jetpacks! These are the only ones Wally have, he'll have your heads if you let it be destroyed," the Knight yelled out with a helmet.

"Thanks for the info," Ciel whispered as he'd plowed bullets down at them. A few had their jetpacks destroyed but most of them were still in the air. Ciel clicked his tongue as he'd landed on the floor.

"Let's switch Ciel. Let me have a shot at them," Lu said as she'd dusted her dress. Ciel was about to argue but Lu just shot him down instantly.

"Alright," Ciel said as he'd killed the ones standing on the ground. He slid forwards and shot at one person. His bullet hit the jetpack and the soldier spiraled around the air, bumping to other soldiers along the way. Ciel swapped places with Lu as she'd jumped to the air again and swung her claws.

Ciel watched at Lu with amusement as she'd frustratingly tried to bring the soldiers down. Her heavy gauntlets were pulling her down.

"Shut up, Ciel! Get down from there already, you worthless pests!" Lu angrily shouted as she'd jumped to the air again. She blasted a hellfire ball but the soldiers dodged away.

"That's what you get for letting your pride get ahead of you," Ciel said.

"Shut up!" Lu cried out as she'd quivered in embarrassment. Tears formed in her eyes as she'd slowly began to cry.

"Lu, okay okay I'm sorry!" Ciel panicked.

"She's vulnerable, shoot!" the Knight commanded. The soldiers plowed their bullets at Lu while the others charged at her.

"Lu!" Ciel shouted.

"I heard them!" Lu yelled as she'd swung her fists in circles. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't get the soldiers.

"Lu, is there any way we can get them?" Ciel said as he'd caught his breath.

"Fire!" The Knight yelled out. More bullets rained down at Ciel as he'd somersaulted backwards. However, he was too tired to dodge all the bullets and got hit by a few. Ciel snarled in pain as he'd landed to his feet.

"I don't know!" Lu yelled in fear as she'd noticed that Ciel was bleeding out of his wounds. "Ciel, are you alright? This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault," Lu panicked as she'd grabbed her head with both of her hands.

"Don't break down now! Analyze the situation, don't worry about me. I've experienced worst pain than this." Ciel gritted his teeth as he'd forced his body to forget about the pain. The Knight ghastly smiled as he'd pointed his sword at Ciel.

"End him!" He yelled out. The Knights rushed towards a tired Ciel as Lu had screamed for Ciel to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu panicked on their current situation. <strong>Even though she knows that Ciel won't die and would just swap with her, she doesn't like the idea of having her dog getting destroyed by a group of soldiers.

"Anything… Anything!" Lu frantically yelled until she noticed the motif on Ciel's head was glowing. Realization spread to her face. "Ciel, yell with me and just follow what your instincts are telling you!" She watched the screen as Ciel had simply nodded his head.

**"Soul Infestia!"**

Lu materialized above Ciel as Ciel had jumped to the air. Ciel gave Lu a boost as she'd conjured the spirits of the dead knights they've killed. Ciel threw the grenades around the area and for some reason they levitated in the air. As Ciel had landed on the ground, he twirled, triggering the grenades. At the same time, Lu let loose of the spirits which headed straight at the bombs, doubling their range and damage. Guts, libs and blood splattered to the ground like a sheet of snow falling from the tree. Lu ordered Ciel to swap with her but he stubbornly refused.

"You need to get some rest, you stupid dog!" Lu shouted. Ciel shook his head as he'd walked towards the estimated direction of the balcony.

"Why won't you listen to me…? I'm supposed to be your master," Lu sobbed as she'd closed her eyes. She can't stand the sight of Ciel limping towards the balcony to face Wally. "Quick acting to be cool!"

"I'm not. You'll see why," Ciel said as he'd reached a large door.

"Eh?" Lu asked as Ciel had opened the door.

"Gah!" Wally shouted as he'd noticed Ciel standing at the doorway. He was trying his hardest to fit inside the Nasod Machine but apparently he built the cock compartment too small for him. Lu could only watch at Wally with disappointment.

"Wow. Here I am, worried about what would happy to you once you reach this bastard. Way to ruin the moment," Lu groaned as she'd sat back down. "Just kill him," Lu said as she'd pointed at Wally.

"Gladly," Ciel said as he'd pointed his gunblade at Wally. "Checkmate," Ciel said as he'd shot a bullet. Wally's head popped open and his body went limp. Ciel sighed as he'd thought it was finally over.

"Nice job Ciel! Ciel? Ciel?!" Lu called out as Ciel had collapsed. "Ciel!" Lu shrieked as she'd materialized next to him. She checked his wounds and saw how deep they were. "Ciel, don't you dare faint on me!" Lu frantically yelled as she'd treated Ciel's wounds. She managed to stop the bleeding but they still need to escape. "What am I going to do?" Lu asked silently. _Wait. Analyze… What should I do in this situation? _ Lu closed her eyes and began to establish a mental connection with Ariel. _Stay calm…_

**"Waitress, I hope you're getting this message. We need your help. Come to the castle and meet us in the balcony. Ciel is unconscious and won't wake up until tomorrow. I can't believe I'm saying this but we need your help."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel woke up with a headache and Lu cuddling his arm. <strong>He was momentarily confused as he'd looked around the room he never saw before. Judging from the flower patterned curtains, the owner of the room must be a girl. He heard the door creaked open as he'd seen a girl with blonde hair come in.

"Ah, you're awake," Ariel said as she'd walked towards him.

"Ariel? What's going on," Ciel asked. Ariel sighed as she'd dragged the chair by the side of his bed.

"I was surprised as well to hear Lu's voice in the middle of the night. Apparently, you were knocked out after receiving heavy injury from the soldiers. By the way, you did a very gruesome job of cleaning the place up. When the local town's blacksmith and I reached the balcony, Lu was crying. We thought that you were dead until she explained the situation to us. After that we brought you here and I think you know the rest," Ariel explained. Ciel simply nodded his head before he glanced at Lu. "She insisted to sleep next to you. She said something about recovering faster if she did. However, I think that's just an excuse to sleep next to you," Ariel teased. Ciel nervously laughed as he'd scratched the back of his head.

"Ciel…" Lu said as she'd grabbed his sleeve. She had a contented smile on her face.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?" Ariel said as she'd stood to her feet. "You guys have the freedom to leave now. Have some cake before leaving, alright? I'll give you the recipe as thanks. Oh and feel free to use my bathroom."

Moments later, Lu woke up from her slumber. She was obviously embarrassed when she noticed that Ciel was already awake. She was quite furious on the fact that Ciel never woke her up.

"Don't flatter me as a way to make me shut up, you perverted dog!" Lu yelled.

"I've never even spoken yet," Ciel murmured. Lu's face was flushed red as she'd quickly looked away.

"Let's go take a bath first. You go on ahead," Ciel said.

"Don't you dare think about perverted thoughts about me in the shower. I can sense that and I hate it," Lu asserted. Ciel sighed and just simply nodded his head before cleaning his bloodstained gunblades.

"You're thinking about last night, aren't you? Don't worry, you did an excellent job for a half-demon," Lu called out.

"No it's not that… I need to become stronger," Ciel said as he'd stared at the window. Silence reigned the room. Ciel started to become nervous.

"You don't have to. You're already strong. Now stop imagining me naked, you perverted dog. Moving on, you've already surpassed your human limits since yesterday. If that isn't strong for you, then you're just greedy like many mortals that lurk in this world," Lu lectured. Ciel widened his eyes in surprise.

"Surpassed my human limits?" Ciel asked.

"Haven't you noticed? You've went into speeds faster than an imbecile. You've even obliterated a whole army last night without breaking a sweat. Except the flying people part but I'm pretty sure I would've finished earlier if you just let me," Lu said as she'd exited the bathroom with her clothes. "Your turn."

Ciel and Lu left the town after a map from Ariel. Ariel handed over the recipe to Ciel and bid them farewell. They walked through road that led to Bethma. For once, it was peaceful. Lu and Ciel admired the view of the river and the trees blending together.

"This place is indeed beautiful. I've heard stories from this place from various demons back at my realm. However, I never thought that it would be this beautiful," Lu beamed as she'd gleefully skipped. Ciel smiled at the view of Lu skipping along the road.

"So we have to go through Bethma to reach Feita then Velder. Sounds like a long adventure isn't it?" Ciel said.

"Indeed. I just wish that the source is from Velder alright. The source may come from Sander or Ranox for that matter; maybe even Hamel," Lu clicked her tongue.

"Well, let's not think of that for now. Let's just enjoy every moment that passes by," Ciel said as he'd placed the map to his bag.

"I do hope so. I can sense a faint demonic energy coming right ahead of us," Lu said. Ciel gulped down his nervousness.

"Do you think…?"

"Yes. Maybe the reason why Elder hasn't heard of Bethma for a while is because of the demons." Like on cue, they heard a loud explosion coming from Elder along with a faint cracking of electricity.

"We need to get going. That doesn't sound good," Lu warned as she and Ciel had bolted for Bethma.


	6. LuCiel Arc: Bethma

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter baby! I'll be posting Origins of a Contract every Wednesday and Lunacy of a Warrior every Friday now, so we'll finally go back to course with Lunacy of having one chapter per weak! 3 Cheers everyone :D**

**Before we start reading, I would like to thank the wonder Panzer4life for following and placing this story to his/her favorites. You rock mate CC:**

**Now without further adieu? Enjoy this brand new chapter~!**

**Sorry, I placed the wrong chapter out by accident .**

* * *

><p><strong>The day wasn't going well for Ciel. <strong>For starters, they had no idea where to start from. Bethma was a completely new town for the both of them.

"One thing's for sure, the tale about Lizardmen co-existing with humans in this town is… well, pretty evident," Ciel noted as he'd whisked out his diary. Lu noticed this and pulled on his coat.

"Hey, what are you writing down, Ciel?" Lu asked.

"I'm just writing down some important details just in case we wish to stay in this town for a while," Ciel said. Lu suspiciously raised her eyebrow.

"You sure? I can read through your thoughts. I'm pretty sure these lizardmen won't touch me with you around." Ciel closed his book then set his pen on his pocket.

"It's not a bad thing to be prepared, you know."

Ciel and Lu strolled down the rocky streets of Bethma. A few of the villagers welcomed them with open arms, much to Lu's delight.

"Kakaka, they're right about welcoming me wholeheartedly," Lu smiled as she'd skipped along the street.

"We should ask directions," Ciel said. A dark aura filled the air as Lu had stopped on her tracks. Ciel grabbed his gunblades' handles by instinct.

"Ciel, stay sharp," Lu commanded as she'd scanned her surroundings. Ciel nodded his head, gripping the handles even more. The villagers were startled as well as a few had went inside their homes.

"Lu, above!" Ciel yelled out. Lu summoned her claws as Ciel had quickly phased out.

"Evil Claw!" Lu yelled out as she'd summoned a giant claw which penetrated through the ground. The gargoyle that was heading straight towards her shrieked as it had been pierced.

"Seems like it's not alone, demon on 6 o'clock!" Ciel yelled out from Lu's conscience. He had already been inside her conscience several times already and he's starting to get used to it. Lu quickly turned around and slashed the demon. The demon burst into ashes as it had yelled out one final screech. The screech made Lu unsummon her claws and sat down with her arms over her ears as several more demons came crashing down at her.

"Lu!" Ciel yelled out as he'd materialized right in front of her. He pushed Lu out of the way as several spears had pierced on the ground from where she stood.

"I-I-I wasn't paying attention!" Lu blurted out. She was about to resummons her claws but Ciel quickly lashed his gunblades at the demons.

"Triple Shot!" Ciel yelled out as Lu had quickly phased out. 3 bullets at supersonic speed shot through the ranks. It left a gaping hole in their bodies. "I won't forgive you," Ciel said. He continued his massacre by slicing and dicing every demon that comes in his way.

"Hey, let me in for some fun! I wasn't paying attention earlier, please let me have my share," Lu complained.

"Alright, just don't let your guard down" Ciel yelled as he'd shot down a gargoyle on the ground. He phased out as Lu had materialized mid-air

"Stompu~!" Lu gleefully yelled as she'd slammed her claws on the ground right below the gargoyle. "Fall to your knees and beg for mercy!" She announced as she'd quickly swung her claws around like a maniac.

"She's having too much fun killing these things," Ciel said as he'd placed his hand by the side of his cheek. A loud bang came from a distance then came the soldiers of Bethma. Ciel wondered what took them too long.

"Demons, halt on your positions or we'll not hesitate to extinguish you all!" A proud woman yelled out.

**"Oh look, Stella came. Looks like we'll be safe now."**

**"I don't know… That little demon is very powerful but… why is it fighting its own race?"**

**"Maybe something happened? I don't know. A demon is still a demon, we still need to get rid of it."**

**"Where's the guy that's with the demon by the way? Did it consume him?"**

All these rumors made Ciel pissed off. Sure, Lu is a demon alright but she's not like the others.

"Ciel, don't worry about these fools. They're not worthy of my attention and so should you," Lu asserted as she'd joyfully swat down one of the demons.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lu. These people are looking down on you," Ciel said with murderous intent.

"Come now. Don't let your hands be stained by these idiots' bloods." Lu finished off the final opponent and unsummon her claws. When she thought it was finally over, one of the soldiers swung his spear down at her. Ciel materialized right in time to catch the shaft. He flung the soldier into the air and threw the spear by the side.

"Excellent work, you," Lu smiled. Ciel simply nodded his head as he'd coldly stared at Stella. It was normal for boys to stare at Stella but Ciel's stare was different. Stella was unnerved but quickly mustered up her courage. She stomped the ground and pointed at Ciel.

"You have to explain this, demons," Stella called out. Ciel raised his eyebrows as Lu had clapped her hands.

"Truly marvelous, mortal. Most people I know would cowardly run off after staring into my butler's eyes like that." Ciel's eye twitched. He hated the word butler out of every job description he knew.

"Oh come on, you totally act like one!" Lu complained. Ciel sighed as he'd scratched the back of his head.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Ciel thought as he'd shrugged his shoulder.

"Silence! Answer my question or else," Stella snapped her fingers. Her soldiers pointed their weapons towards the two of them.

"Kakaka, ara ara. You idiots wouldn't wanna do that right in front of my butler. You see…" Ciel disappeared from his spot. "My butler is one hell of a butler," Lu giggled as she'd winked at Stella. Stella's eyes widened from realization.

"Get down!" She yelled out. Too late, Ciel already plowed down bullets at the soldiers. His bullets snapped their spears in half while the others had their hands shot. Ciel landed back into the floor as he'd sheathed his gunblades back to where they belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu laughed like it was a funny joke for her to see the soldiers back off with fear. <strong>Ciel's thought of Lu being too prideful echoed through her mind.

"Oh shut up, Ciel. I'm your master, don't you dare lecture me about things I have to do!" Lu complained yet again.

"You're a spoiled brat you know that," Ciel said. Lu pouted her lips as she'd raised her fists.

"You dare call me a spoiled brat? I'll have you know that I was once the leader of an entire demon army! I was feared from my power and authority. You do not have the rights to insult a royalty like me," Lu asserted as she'd wildly swung her fists at Ciel. Ciel held her by the head but instead of comforting her, it pissed her off instead. "Don't abuse your arm's length, fight me fair and square Hell damn it!" Lu yelled out as she'd tried her best to hit Ciel.

"Sorry. She's prideful by… a lot of factors," Ciel told Stella. Stella was still standing there, awestruck from what just happened.

"You… Why didn't you kill us when you had the chance like that?" Stella called out. Lu was about to answer but was interrupted by the murmurs around them.

**"You heard that? That little kid is a general of a demon army."**

**"I doubt it. A little demon like that? No way in El's name, it's strong enough to lead an entire army."**

**"Still, who's that guy? He's buttloads of fear."**

**"Yeah, we need to watch our eyes on him. Seeing how he moved without us noticing, he could destroy this entire town in a matter of seconds."**

"I am not weak for Hell's sake!" Lu painfully yelled. She began to cry bitter tears as she'd sat down on her knees.

"You're indeed not weak, Lu. You purged through that castle and fought that assassin all on your own. Sure, you may look and be weak right now but that's not the point. You're still stronger than me from any other aspect," Ciel said as Lu had felt her head being rubbed by Ciel.

"Stop that!" Lu yelled out as she'd pushed Ciel's hand away. "You're only saying this because you don't want me to embarrass you!"

"I'm not! I'm seeing this because I care for you, alright?" Ciel steely asserted as he'd grabbed Lu's shoulders.

"Ciel…" Lu smiled through her tears.

**"Look at them. Are they even demons? They look like spoi-"**

The villager stopped as a bullet had passed by his cheek. Lu turned her head towards the villager with a murderous glare.

"We're having a moment here, you foolish mortal," Lu called out.

"Show some respect," Ciel followed. The villagers quickly scrambled away from fear. Ciel helped Lu up to her feet.

"Are you two… Even demons?" Stella asked with a hand over her head. She suddenly fell to the floor while breathing heavily.

"Chief? Chief?!" The soldiers called out.

"You people better not touch her, you know what's going to happen," a lizard man with a flask said.

"Is she alright?" Ciel asked as he'd slowly walked over.

"Hey, Ciel. What are you doing?" Lu called out. Ciel ignored her and continued walking forwards. She was visibly displeased. "What a troublesome dog." She read through Ciel's thoughts but no perverted intent seemed to come across. "Weird…"

"She seems to be in a fever. I can understand anyways," the lizard man said as he'd placed her on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked. Lu skipped over besides Ciel to hear more about their conversation.

"For the past few days, the lizardmen on my tribe were going nuts. Not only that but we also have a demon invasion happening here, coming all the way from Feita. For the lizardmen, we can manage with our mercenaries and soldiers. The main problem here are the demons; like you two. But I sense that the two of you are different. Come with me and I'll tell you more. My name is Chacha Buch," Chacha said.

"My name is Lu, and this guy is Ciel," Lu called out.

"Nice to meet you little girl. You too, Ciel."

After entering the tent, Chacha set Stella on his bed. Ciel explained their situation to Chacha but his response was just a simple "oh." Lu looked around as Ciel had sat on a chair.

"Lu behave yourself."

"I can do what I want, Ciel." Ciel heavily sighed as he'd redirected his attention towards Chacha.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"With these herbs, she should be," Chacha answered. Ciel's eyebrow twitched. Lu rolled her eyes as she'd read Ciel's thoughts.

"Go, you have my permission," Lu sighed. She couldn't tell Ciel to stop eitherway. Once Ciel put his mind on something, he won't hesitate to perform it. Ciel stood to his feet and walked towards Chacha. Lu watched Ciel with amusement as he'd struggled to convince Chacha. A few moments later, Chacha finally gave in.

"Now this is how you treat a person with fever," Ciel announced as he'd shown Chacha the ropes. The more Lu watched Ciel, the more she noticed that he acts like a mother.

"I am not a mother, I'm still a single man!" Ciel called out. Lu flinched for a moment.

"Wait, you can read my thoughts?" Lu asked.

"No, it's a common misconception about me," Ciel shook his head.

"Oh. Well, how's the Chief?"

"She's doing better than expected. Let's just give her a few more minutes to rest," Ciel said as he'd sat down.

"Thanks for teaching me the ropes, Ciel. I'll share to you my tribe's best dish then!" Chacha proudly said. Ciel's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Before that, Lizard guy. Can you tell us what the situation here is about the demons?" Lu cut off.

"Hmm… Well, the demons had been invading the city nonstop. This led Stella for sleepless nights. She pushed herself too far this time as it seems," Chacha Buch called out.

"Where are they coming from?" Ciel inquired. Chacha Buch pointed at the map pinned on the wall.

"They're coming from Feita to be specific. It seems like the demons had successfully invaded the place." Chacha Buch stared down at the floor, obviously worried of their situation. "If this keeps up, Bethma will be destroyed."

"Then, we'll lend a hand," Lu proudly said as she'd quickly jumped to face Chacha.

"You will?" Chacha asked as he'd raised his head.

"I don't see why not. We aim to bring Lu back to the top from where she belongs. Doing so would regain her authority and make her as strong as before; possibly making her even more powerful on the process. Helping you out gives us a step to reach our goal and we would appreciate it if you let us lend you a hand," Ciel said.

"Basically I scratch your back, you scratch mine principle right?" Chacha Buch said. Both of them nodded their heads.

"Alright, I'll discuss the plans." Chacha whisked out a battle map and plopped it to the ground. Ciel and Lu instantly motioned over. "There's a demon outpost not far from here led by a large gargoyle. If we manage to bring that thing down, then we can ensure the safety of the town for the next few days. It's covered by obsidian walls but there's a part of the building where it's still made up of wood according to the scouts. My soldiers plan to break that wall down and charge in."

"I wouldn't advice. It's obviously a trap," Ciel said. Lu nodded her head.

"Knowing my own kind, they'll do every single trick in the bag. Biting the bait would be a bad idea for the group."

"Then, what do you propose we should do?" Chacha asked. Ciel placed his finger behind the stronghold.

"We attack from the back. Basing on Lu's memories, these kind of demons are one trick ponies. They only focus on one trick and completely forget the rest. This is a great advantage to us. We need to have an army of mercenaries right in front of the stronghold, and a catapult to destroy the wall. Doing that will cause demons to spew out the stronghold, so the mercenaries better get ready once we begin the mission. Once the demons start pouring out, your men have to distract them while Lu and I infiltrate the base. We have to use the canyons around us as a vantage point for archers, catapults, canons and the like" Ciel called out.

"It sounds too simple but it sounds like it will work… When will we strike?" Chacha asked. Lu smiled at his response.

"Tonight."


	7. LuCiel Arc: Fear Symphony

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter! How was your week, everyone? CC:**

**Before we begin, I would like to thank these two for following and placing this story on their favorites! :D**

**ydshahid, and GloriousAzure**

**The two of you rock and it's nice to see you again :P**

**Now without further adieu? Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM, Code: Sandstorm; Ciel raised the binoculars to his eyes.<strong> He had never seen any sings of suspicious activity since the time they've reached the checkpoint. Lu heavily sighed then tapped Ciel by the shoulder.

"Why don't you stop, Ciel? This is too painful to watch," Lu called out. Ciel gave a brief sigh as he'd lowered the binoculars.

"I suppose you're right. Still, it's been oddly quiet. They must know that we're here, right?" Ciel said, full of doubt of the convenience they are in.

"Don't worry, Ciel. Everything will go nicely as long as you stick to the plan," Lu asserted. Her eyes gleamed with confidence; it seemed like there was no way of stopping her. Ciel reached for Lu's head. Lu instinctively backed off and quietly glared at Ciel. "I know what you're trying to do, perverted dog. Come on, Ciel. You can't just babysit me all the time, I'm your master for Hell's sake! Show some respect to the royalty such as me." Ciel knew he lost and just simply lowered his head.

"As you wish, my master," Ciel spoke. Lu's eyesbrows raised; it was the first time after all that Ciel called her as his master.

"My master… I like that. Keep using that whenever you refer to me," Lu beamed. Ciel smiled at the sight of a cheery Lu.

"You've finally cheered up a bit, huh?" Ciel said as he'd glanced at the outpost. Lu tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Lu asked. Ciel just simply shook his head.

"You can read my mind right? You know what I mean."

"Oh…" Lu tapped her chin for a while before blushing madly. "Don't think of such things while on the battlefield! Not so sudden too!" Lu yelled out as she'd constantly punched Ciel. Ciel smiled as he'd slowly surrendered. Lu puffed out her chest. "Serves you right!"

"The two of you are a handful," Stella called out. Their heads turned towards her as Ciel had widened his eyes.

"You should be resting," Ciel called out. Stella raised her eyebrow and simply gawked at Ciel.

"Haaaaaa? Are you nuts? This is the soldiers of Bethma you're leading, there's no way I'd just be laying in bed," Stella proudly said. As she'd moved, her chest seemed to jiggle. Lu clicked her tongue.

"She's a worthy opponent," Lu said as she'd begun to bite her thumb. Ciel instantly held Lu's shoulders.

"Don't let her charisma bring you down, you're several times cuter than her!" Ciel yelled. Stella was annoyed but Lu was overjoyed.

"If that's what you say, my servant."

"I don't like being belittled, boy." Stella glared at Ciel. As if as a tool to dissolve the tension, Chacha came rushing in.

"How's the preparations?" Lu asked.

"We're all prepared, just waiting for the signal," Chacha announced. Lu nodded her head with approval.

"Alright my servant, crouch down for a moment," Lu said. Blood rushed to her face, making Ciel wonder. "You better not misunderstand anything after this!" Ciel crouched down. To his surprise, Lu kissed his forehead. A bright flash illuminated the both of them. Lu broke of the kiss then wiped his forehead.

"What did you do?" Stella asked.

"I divided the power I have to the both of us. We can't use any special spells but we can fight together for now without complications," Lu explained.

"It's going to be a tough fight as it seems," Ciel said.

"Yes, so you better prepare my servant. Let's show these traitorous subjects the true image of fear," Lu charmingly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu held back her joy as she and Ciel had marched towards the outpost. <strong>_A jumpstart for the return of my authority! _She exclaimed. She began to skip through the road to victory.

"Lu, don't get cocky," Ciel called out with his gunblades in each hand.

"What's the deal? The mercenaries are ready to waste their lives for us like what they're supposed to do," Lu said. Ciel stopped on his tracks, making Lu stop as well.

"Don't treat people like tools. Life is a very fragile thing," Ciel said with a glint of regret in his eyes. Lu's eyes widened. Sure, she may have the access to his thoughts and memories, but for some reason there's one part she wasn't able to unlock.

"You never fail to surprise me," Lu stated. Ciel shrugged his shoulders and set down his gunblade. He grabbed grenade and pressed the button.

"Let's end this," he said as he'd tossed the grenade to the air. The grenade exploded like a firework, alerting the mercenaries to start their work. A loud screech and explosion erupted right in front of them. Just like what Lu had predicted, the demons rushed out of the broken wall. The sounds of battle and pain echoed throughout the valley as several archers had shot their arrows down the valley.

"Let's get going while they're distracted," Ciel announced as he'd quickly whisked his gunblades to their sheathes.

"Go!" Lu yelled out as Ciel had doubled jumped over the wall. Lu jumped out of Ciel's arms and slammed the ground beneath her with her claws. The demons around the area burst into dust. Lu raised her head with a wide smile on her face. "Let's get crazy!" She yelled out as she'd rammed the demons with her gauntlets. After that, she slashed her way across the ranks. 3 Gargoyles accelerated towards Lu.

"You'll be facing me," Ciel said as he'd intercepted the gargoyles with his grenades. He shot them down from the sky and sliced off their heads; these demons were comparatively weak. He dodged a spear and shredded the ranks like a sandstorm.

"Kaka! These fools don't know who they're dealing with, right my servant?" Lu called out as she'd swat a demon down. Ciel finished one of by blasting its head clean off.

"Hey, if you had the ability to do such a thing why didn't you use this before?" Ciel asked.

"D-d-don't question my excellence!" Lu said as she'd rolled underneath a demon. "Besides, I had to in order to finish things faster and for you not to die. By sharing our abilities, I can only heal minor injuries and our attacks will be very weak. If you were to be injured greatly, I won't be able save you- I mean preserve you!" Lu yelled as demonic energy had covered her claw. She rammed forwards with demonic energy compiling around her.

"There's no difference at all," Ciel thought.

"There's a difference between saving and preserving, y-y-you dog!" Lu yelled out. Ciel shot the spear that almost killed Lu.

"Then how is it possible that we're killing these things with great ease?" Ciel asked. Lu annoyingly clicked her tongue.

"These subjects are simply pawns. However, it seems like reinforcements are on their way. Look on that tower, see the demons pouring out?" Lu spoke. Ciel glanced towards the tower and she wasn't kidding at all. A bunch of nasty looking beasts poured out the portal.

"Don't tell me those things are elite," Ciel asked.

"Yes, indeed. Heads up!" Lu said as she'd pushed Ciel out of the way. "Geez, you have to pay attention." Lu touched the wound on Ciel's face. It instantly healed.

"Thanks." Ciel tossed his gunblade to the air, releasing a disc shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel began to rethink his life choices. <strong>However, it seems like it's already too late for him now. With the vast number of demons they had to face, all Ciel could do was fight like a machine.

"At this rate, the two of us will be worn out," Ciel heaved as he'd glanced towards Lu. She was desperately holding back on her own now. Just moments ago, they were strolling through the demons like it was an everyday task. Unfortunately, the new wave of demons proved more of a punishment than a challenge. Ciel shot a supersonic bullet that pierced through his targets. A sword managed to slip through his defenses and cut his right arm. Ciel cursed in pain as he'd retreated backwards.

"Don't back down on me now!" Lu yelled out as she'd mentally healed Ciel's wound. In just a matter of seconds, the wound was sealed but only partially.

"So this is what she meant by not being able to heal any major injuries," Ciel said as he'd blocked. He stabbed at the demon and blasted at it like there's no tomorrow.

"Seize the half-blood! I'll take Luciela myself," a proud demon yelled out. Ciel and Lu glanced at the demon's direction and was quite surprised. The demon had a large sword for a weapon, but Ciel felt something odd about it.

"Bring it on!" Lu called out as she'd rushed towards the proud demon. When Ciel tried to chase after Lu, the demons blocked his way.

"Get out of my way," Ciel coldly asserted. He tried to use Triple Shot but all he managed to shoot were normal bullets. He glanced at Lu's direction again while fending off the rest.

"You're rusty now, Luciela. Even a lieutenant of my caliber is able to battle you head-on!" The proud demon announced.

"Watch your tongue, imbecile!" Lu shouted as she'd smacked the demon. From Ciel's eyes, the demon seemed to wince in pain.

"Looks like that guy is just acting tough and that's it," Ciel muttered.

"You got that too huh, my servant? As expected of you!"

"Silence, your opponent is me alone!" The proud demon yelled as he'd raised his sword. He slammed it down only for Lu to catch it with her claw.

"Nice try!"

"Indeed!" The demon countered as the blade had taken form of a large dragon head. The dragon head chomped down at Lu's claw, breaking it into pieces. She frantically swung her other claw at the dragon but the dragon simply bit it off.

"How?" Lu managed to speak out before she crouched down in defeat. "I don't… have mana left?"

"Hah! Is this how weak you've fallen to, Luciela? I quiet regret serving under you. Now begone!" The demon yelled as he'd raised his sword. Several spikes pierced through the dragon's sides and headed straight to Lu. Lu was paralyzed in place with fear spread through her face.

**"NO"**

Ciel shouted as he'd used some of Lu's mana to teleport right in front of her. The spikes pierced through his body, causing Ciel to cough some blood.

"Ciel!" Lu cried out.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Lu?" Ciel said as he'd tried his best to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu wasn't sure on what she should do.<strong> She rushed towards Ciel's side as he'd collapsed to the floor.

"Run away Lu… Hurry," Ciel said.

"Silence! You're my servant, don't say weak words like that," Lu bitterly screamed. The proud demon widened his eyes. He laughed at the sight of Luciela.

"Is that how weak you are now, Luciela? Caring of your servant. Servants are only treated as tools and nothing more!" The proud demon yelled.

_The wounds won't heal anymore… So I don't even have mana left to keep him materialized? No…_ Lu stared into Ciel's eyes. From what she could gather, Ciel's eyes were telling her to run. _Ciel will disappear like this! _"I'll never let that happen… I'll stake everything to protect you!" Lu shouted. She began to heave a blood curdling scream as she'd stood to her feet and unconsciously controlled the demonic energy around her to form into a claw which obliterated the demons around her. The proud demon was no exception as it had screamed in pain. Ciel stared at Lu with shock as her clothes had began to take form into a [Chilliarch.]

"Don't look back now… Lest abyssal terror consume you," Lu subconsciously spoke before shaking her head. She looked down on her clothes and felt the tremendous power flowing through her veins. "This power is-!" Lu exclaimed.

"My wounds are healing…?" Ciel called out as he'd glanced at his gaping chest. Lu turned around and her face was filled with relief and delight. His left hand began to glow then a cross shaped weapon materialized. A new spell burnt through his mind: "Oblique of Marbas"

Lu was surprised as Ciel had pointed his newly generated weapon towards the remaining demons. The weapon shot bullets at surprising speeds; even faster than a minigun. His clothes shimmered and soon changed into his [Royal Guard.] Lu's claws rematerialized and it's even more powerful now.

Their power and authority lasted for a few more seconds before they reverted back to their normal state. The demons began to retreat as the mercenaries had barged in the outpost to join the party; arrows shot through the sky with precise accuracy. Lu's eyes widened as she'd marveled the scenery around them.

"What was that just now?" Ciel asked Lu.

"As much as I hate to admit, I don't know either. But let's figure out after we take care of these subjects," Lu answered as she'd called forth her claws. They took care of the remaining demons along with the other mercenaries. The battle was simply mayhem. It ended with Ciel sitting on the floor and Lu sitting right in front of his body. Both of them heaved a sigh.

"Say… what was that? It felt like immense power just flowed into you, Lu," Ciel said. Lu nodded her head as she'd tapped her chin.

"And it was too powerful for the both of us to use at the same time… We only lasted for a few seconds with it."

"Does that mean your authority has recovered a bit?" Ciel asked. Lu just shrugged her shoulders and a smile carved on her face.

"Perhaps. But I know one thing for sure," Lu said as she'd turned her head at Ciel's direction and pointed her finger at him.

"That authority isn't just created by always being served. Let's take care of each other from now on too, my servant," Lu said.

"I… don't know what that means but haven't we been doing that all this time?"

"I meant during battles. We need to support each other more," Lu explained.

"Oh… Whatever you say, Master," Ciel said as he'd patted Lu's head. The two of them stared into the sky as Stella had looked at them with a puzzled face.


	8. LuCiel Arc: Regret

**Hey guys DiscordArc is back with another chapter!**

**Special thanks to Fume Knight for following the story, you rock mate and it's nice to see you again!**

**Now without further adieu, enjoy the story~! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>As they've returned back to the village, Ciel was surprised when the mercenaries invited him to join the celebration. <strong>He was never invited to a party before and didn't know what to do at first. He just simply raised his hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but parties isn't my thing," Ciel spoke. The mercenaries were quite disappointed but continued to drink nevertheless.

"You've done the right thing, servant. If you're going to have a party then it better be for the cause of your master!" Lu beamed. A few more of the mercenaries passed by, greeting and praising the two of them for their work. Ciel was quite contented with the situation until he'd noticed Stella who was suspiciously looking at him. "That woman is staring at you in a bad way. You think she found out who you are?" Lu asked as she'd returned the cold gaze.

"That's a certain answer. What do you think we should do, Lu?" Ciel asked. Lu's eyebrow twitched. She hummed as she'd tapped her chin.

"We should approach her and clear any misunderstandings," Lu said. When Ciel was about to move, Lu grabbed his sleeve.

"What is it, Lu?" Ciel asked. Lu motioned Ciel to lower his head. Ciel did so as Lu approached his ear.

"Carry me on your shoulders, please. I'm a little tired," Lu embarrassingly whispered. Ciel heaved a sigh with a smile. He turned around and waited for Lu to mount on his shoulders. After mounting, Ciel walked towards Stella who was resting by the bench.

"The operation was a success," Ciel called out to Stella. Stella turned her head towards Ciel.

"Ciel, the famous underground assassin. I've heard stories of you but I've never thought we'd see each other like this," Stella said. Ciel bowed down with formality.

"I'm honored to know that you acknowledge my existence," Ciel spoke.

"And you, little kid, I apologize for my rude behavior for this morning. I do believe you know the reason, yes?"

"Apology accepted. Don't worry about it. With a force like that, it's bound to make mortals insane," Lu answered. Stella took a sip of her drink.

"Want to join?" Stella asked. Ciel simply shook his head.

"I drink but not this time. However, thank you for the offer." Stella heaved a sigh before setting the drink on the table.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Stella said silently. Lu tilted her head.

"Do what?" Lu cautiously asked. Stella stood from her seat and grabbed Ciel by the collar.

"You, me. In that building right now. Leave the little kid outside," Stella said as she'd dragged Ciel towards the building.

"What?!" Lu shrieked with jealousy. "Hey you woman, this is my servant! Don't do any p-p-perverted things with him without my permission."

"Shush kid. The adults are going to do some adult stuff," Stella said as she'd carried Lu out of Ciel's shoulders. Lu fought back by swinging her arms and feet around. Ciel saw traces of mana emerging from her skin but quickly vanished.

"So you're too tired to even use your power," Ciel thought.

"Shut up!" Lu shouted in embarrassment. Stella set her aside and quickly grabbed Ciel inside the building. She locked the door and motioned Ciel to come to the living room.

"You perverted dog, don't let that woman lure you in!" Lu yelled out as she'd banged the door. "I'm more attractive than that woman is!" Lu kept protesting outside the door which annoyed Stella.

"I'm not going to do anything with your servant, calm down for El Lady's sake!" Stella barked.

Sweat trickled Ciel's cheek as he'd watched Stella sit down on a chair. It was awfully quiet except for Lu's constant yelling.

"Ciel."

"Yes?"

"I need you to do a mission for me." Stella looked at Ciel with a dead serious expression. Ciel's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Go on," Ciel said as he'd sat down on a chair. Stella sighed with frustration.

"I can't believe I'm negotiating with an assassin. A demon no-less." Ciel nervously laughed. "I need you to assassinate this town's blacksmith." Ciel raised his eyebrows with shock.

"Why so?" He asked as he'd whisked out his diary and pen.

"Why do you have to force me to say the reason?"

"I'm not going to take your mission without a valid reason or detailed Intel. It's the rules of an assassin." Stella heaved a sigh again.

"He's the reason why this town's soldiers are weak." Ciel shifted his legs. "All the weapons he made? He purposely made them weak. It was designed to break after a few hits in order to get its user killed. One of the victims included my right-hand man." Stella gripped her fist. Ciel leaned from his chair while Lu listened in to their conversation by using Ciel's mind.

"Go on."

"My right-hand man also noticed this and tried to take action. In return, the blacksmith had his weapon severely weakened. He died in battle a few days later. Sadly, I can't prove this due to the number of soldiers backing him up. He only gave the weapons to certain people he hates which makes it hard to prove him guilty. I'm the only witness as well and despite my rank, that prideful knight has more authority than me for being the strongest in town." Lu kicked the door with anger.

"That's so cowardly! The man deemed the title of this town's blacksmith is not worthy of his title," Lu yelled out in Ciel's brain. Ciel nodded his head in response.

"Calm down, Lu," Ciel thought. "So how do you want me to kill him?" Ciel asked.

"In the worst way possible," Stella said.

"Hey, killing someone slowly is a crime."

"And asking an assassin to do dirty work for me and rejecting any inquiries about that for the next few days is also a crime." Stella stared into Ciel's emotionless eyes, pleading for help. Ciel closed his diary and rose to his feet.

"I'll take the mission. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one can find him," Ciel said with a murderous tint in his eyes.

"Then… I suppose it's what they say, huh?" Ciel nodded his head.

"Yes. You just made a contract with the devil."

* * *

><p><strong>Lu sat on Ciel's shoulders as he'd navigated his way to the town's blacksmith.<strong> She was still angry but not because of Ciel.

"My servant, you better give that blacksmith hell," Lu said as she'd clenched her fists. She heard Ciel answer her back through her brain. The town was still pretty much in chaos much to their annoyance. "Why do mortals celebrate an event like this so easily? It's just the beginning for Hell's sake!" Lu said as she'd placed her chin on Ciel's head.

"As much as I would like to contradict you, unfortunately you're right on that one," Ciel said as he'd looked around. Lu looked around as well until she'd found an prideful knight with a sash.

"Hey, servant. Do you think that's our target?" Lu asked as she'd pointed towards the prideful knight. Lu felt Ciel nod his head.

"It fits the descriptions Stella told me," Ciel said.

"Then… shall we get sadistic?" Lu smiled. Ciel phased out as Lu had landed her feet on the floor. She walked towards the prideful knight and charmed him with her succubus abilities.

"You're pretty good with this, Lu," Ciel's thought echoed through her brain.

"I'm a succubus, my perverted servant. Of course I should be good at this!" She proudly thought back. She felt Ciel sigh with defeat.

"Wh-where do you want me to bring you, kid?" The prideful knight asked.

"Oh to your dirty piece of shit workshop, please" Lu spoke with a haughty accent. The prideful knight simply raised his eye brows and smiled.

"To my blacksmith then!" The prideful knight said as he'd motioned Lu to follow him. As soon as they've reached the workshop, the man motioned Lu to come in the building. The two of them entered the building but it was still noisy from the party outside. The prideful knight began to undress in front of Lu.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lu said as she'd summoned her claw. She punched the man by the stomach, causing him to yell in pain. "Ah, yelling that loud won't do you good, you little imbecile. The noise outside is strong enough to cover your voice of agony. Now how do you want me to kill you? By incineration? By mutilation? Name it," Lu said with a Chelsea grin. The man spat at her face. Lu wiped the spit from her face and annoyingly stared at the man. "Slow agony it is. Ciel, deal with this man. I don't wish to tatter my hands with such impurity," Lu commanded as she'd phased out. Ciel materialized on her spot with both of his gunblades in each hand. "My pleasure, Lu," Ciel said as he'd shot the man's limbs.

Lu watched Ciel torture the man. She was quite surprised on Ciel's methods of torture; they were way better than hers.

"You truly are a demon, Ciel. Maybe even worse than me," Lu admitted with defeat. Ciel chopped off the man's fingers as the man had cried in pain.

"So loud," Ciel said as he'd shoved a towel in the man's mouth. He noticed the man at the point of passing out. He slapped the man on the face to wake him up. "You still have a lot to absorb," Ciel said as he'd continued with his torture.

Several minutes has passed since the start of the prideful knight's punshiment. Lu yawned. She have grown tired of watching the knight scream over and over again.

"Ciel, finish it off. I want to sleep," Lu said.

"Understood," Ciel said as he'd stabbed the knight by the throat then quickly lodged it upward. Lu materialized by the left of Ciel with a look of disapproval on her face.

"So, shall I burn him now?" Lu asked.

"Go ahead," Ciel said as he'd walked towards the door to see if there's anyone outside.

"Then…" Lu raised her hand and summoned balls of flames. "Burn him," Lu commanded. The balls crashed down at the body, burning it to ashes. She quickly extinguished the flames before motioning Ciel to escape. Ciel grabbed her with both of his arms and jumped off the other side of the building. Ciel began to walk towards the building Stella led them to.

"Hey, let me down," Lu asserted as she'd felt Ciel's hands on her chest.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Do you really have to?" Lu asked. Ciel sighed in defeat and let Lu down on the floor. She patted her clothes and walked side by side with Ciel. "You did a bang up job earlier, my servant. I'm impressed," she said. Ciel just simply didn't respond.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Lu thought with concern. Ciel seemed to notice this and quickly opened his mouth.

"Ah, thanks. It's just been a while since I had to torture a target of mine," Ciel said with a monotone voice.

"Ah…" Lu called out. "Sorry. I shouldn't let you do that back there."

"Don't be."

"No… I really am," Lu said as she'd cuddled Ciel's arm.

"I told you not to be sorry. I'm actually glad you made me do it instead. Much like you, I don't want that foul man to taint your hands," Ciel said. He crouched down and kissed Lu by the forehead much to her embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Lu asked. Suddenly, Ciel's memories of the torture flooded her brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel was very contented of what he did.<strong> Not only did he punished the man, he made him confess his sins as well. He found out that the man also sexually harassed the women of the town as the price of his "services." This led to Ciel's anger which made his methods harsher than usual.

"Oh. Kakaka, that man deserved such punishment," Lu said as Ciel had rose back to his feet. Lu grabbed Ciel's hand and motioned him to go forwards until they've reached Stella.

"Mission done, Stella," Ciel said. Stella just simply nodded her head.

"As thanks, feel free to use the maps and the information about the demons. They can be found by the town hall. Ask Chacha Buch if you wish to see them." Stella finished off her drink and placed her hand right in front of her. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Ciel," she said. Ciel shook her hand before they parted ways.

"Let's go find an inn we can sleep in," Ciel said. They came across Chacha Buch while looking for an inn to stay in. Chacha gladly offered his tent for the two to sleep in but Lu rejected the offer. Chacha was disappointed but pointed them towards the best inn the town has to offer.

"I'll see you by tomorrow then, Ciel," Chacha said.

"Indeed. You better prepare because we'll be plowing through the demons starting tomorrow!" Lu said. Chacha laughed at Lu's cheery speech.

"Good night, Chacha," Ciel said as he and Lu had bid their farewells to Chacha.

They entered the inn to be greeted by several drunktards and mercenaries.

"These people must really know how to party," Lu called out. The two of them walked towards the counter and talked to the employee. They rented a room and quickly went towards it. Lu jumped onto the bed with content before slowly drifting off to sleep. Ciel locked the door and opened the window for the fresh air to enter.

"No good night or anything, huh? Then again, it's been a busy night," Ciel said as he'd watched Lu sleep contentedly. "I guess I'll hit the hay," Ciel said as he'd set his gunblades by the table. He sat down on the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Author's Note: My Bad

**Hey guys DiscordArc here and I want to clarify something: I'M NOT DEAD. I've been very busy for the past few weeks and this will continue until next next week D: Along with this was a complete reset of both my computer and my USB which had the backup files for the premade chapters. Should've made 2 backup drives huh. My sincerest apologies for my stupid mistake ;-;**

**Sorry for the long delay of the chapters, but the stories will resume by 12th of March. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! TT-TT Please be patient until then and thank you for supporting the story, all of you :D**

**~From, DiscordArc**


End file.
